Murder, Marriage and CID
by HopelessRomanticxox
Summary: A series of murders, an upcoming wedding and drama at every angle. Welcome to an average day in CID! Not the best of summaries,  first story  but hopefully the story is better! Read and review.
1. Murder at Luigi's

As light spilled through the window Alex woke to the interrupting sound of her telephone on the wooden side table. Rubbing her eyes and clearing them of the previous night, full of nightmares of a young girl without a smile she reached out and grabbed the phone, pulling it towards her.

"Hello?" She asked into the handset groggily. There was a crackle of static on the other end and a muffled sound.

"Hello?" Alex asked again, a little louder this time before hearing the _click_ of the handset on the other end, hanging up. She looked at her own handset and sighed before replacing it and rolling over in her duvet, snuggling against the pillow for a couple of hours more sleep.

Drifting in and out of consciousness she wasn't sure as to whether the rapping noise of hand against wood was in her dreams or reality.

"Bolly! Open up or am I gonna have to break the door down?" she sat upright once more, hair covering her face."Definitely not a dream." She sighed and pulling the duvet away from her she headed for the door where sure enough the noise was coming from. Opening it, and stifling a yawn she saw D.C.I Hunt, alone, looking at her.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Get your clothes on and meet us downstairs." he told her before turned and heading off again. Alex watched him go before shutting the door and returning to the bedroom, a confused expression on her face.

The sight downstairs was a shock to the system. Gene, Ray and Chris were stood, surrounded by destruction as Alex joined them.

"Nice of you to join us. Say hello to PC William Jones." Gene pointed forward, behind the bar where the young policeman was hanging by a rope attached to the ceiling - dead.

"Oh My God." Was all Alex could say. She'd seen PC Jones around CID, he always seemed happy, very serious about his work and was always prepared for anything. He'd been brought on with senior officers on many cases to help clear up because of his talent and ability but nobody seemed to cast him a blind eye.

"What happened?" She eventually asked, clearing her throat and removing her gaze from the body toward her colleagues."No idea. Viv said that Luigi reported it this morning. We came over, trying to get a hold of you on the way, see if you'd noticed anythin'" Ray explained.

"Well no, I haven't been down. I mean what time did Luigi close last night? Surely that must give us some indication of when this happened. Was the Pub open or not?" Alex asked."Pub closes at 11pm. Body found at 7am this morning. Nobody seemed to have heard or seen anything, and if they have they haven't come forward as of yet." Chris replied.

"Come on then Drakey. You've been here all night you didn't hear anything?" Gene asked but Alex just shook her head."No nothing. Absolutely nothing." She answered."Right, Chris go get the plods to take the body down to the morgue. We'll get back down the station, see if anything new has come in." he turned on his heel, black coat sweeping round and headed outside, back to the Quattro. Shortly after stepping out the door five or six police officers wandered in and began taking the body down, under Chris's orders. He stayed with them leaving Ray and Alex to return to where Gene was waiting with the car.

CID was fairly quiet when they arrived. Shaz had been sat quietly at her desk, cup of tea on the side and a bunch of paperwork filling the rest. She looked up when the Guv walked in, swiftly followed by her D.I, Alex Drake and her DS Ray Carling.

Each of her superior officers headed to their own desk apart from Alex who walked up to her."Um, Shaz can you get me all of PC William Jones telephone records, visitors, people that he knows, speaks to, may have had an issue with?" She asked and Shaz nodded, a bright smile and headed to the filing cabinet. Alex continued walking into the small kitchen to the right of the Guv's office and poured herself a cup of tea, sitting at the table in the corner. A few seconds later and Gene joined her, sitting at the table and taking a biscuit from the plate she'd got for herself. Alex knew better than to comment.

"Barely knew the guy." He started the conversation and she knew he was on about PC Jones."I'd seen him around a couple of times and he did a few clean up operations with cases we worked on but never really spoke to him. Can't see it being anyone here though Guv, he never seemed unhappy or anything at work and everyone seemed to get on well with him.""What you see and the truth of it are very different things don't forget that. We'll speak to his force and his superior, see what they have to say about him before we start jumping to conclusions." he looked up this time, straight into her eye for just a second before getting up and leaving her alone.

Soon after Shaz poked her head round the corner."Phone call for you Ma'am." She smiled.

"Thanks Shaz." Alex followed the young officer out into the main office and spotted the phone on her desk, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Alex waited for a reply, a sensation in her stomach telling her that something was wrong. She heard a cough from the other end before the handset clicked and the caller had gone. Alex put the phone down again, bewildered and turned to her friend."Shaz, when you have a minute can you see if you can trace that number…find out who called?" Alex smiled."Sure thing Ma'am. Someone bothering you?" "I don't know yet." Alex replied and walked round her desk, sitting down and sighing.


	2. Waking up isn't right without a hangover

Within just a couple of hours the main office of CID was crowded with various different police officers, all from the same rank and group as the deceased. It was down to Ray, Chris, Gene and Alex to have them all interviewed to find out just what was going on in the young PC's life to have him killed behind the bar of the Pub CID constantly situated.

"…problems with him at all then?" Chris asked one of the older officers of the group.

"Nah. Never spoke to him really, but he didn't do anything to upset me when we did. Decent bloke. Too young to die really." the officer replied and Chris nodded, taking note of what he said. Shaz smiled at her fiancé as she headed over to Alex's desk, a pile of papers in her arms."Ma'am. I got those records you asked for. Telephone and visitors records." Shaz put them on the desk."Thanks Shaz." Alex briefly looked up before taking the pile and beginning to scan through them. It didn't take her long before she noticed a link between them and a repetitive mention of the name "Lyson." getting up she made her way through all the policemen and into Gene's office.

"You really have a thing about knocking don't ya Bolls." He said, pouring himself another drink.

"Look at this Guv. Jones' was called by the same bloke 20 times over the weekend and the same bloke called on his house a number of times as well. A Lyson?" Alex ignored his comment and slid the paper onto the desk for D.C.I Hunt to look at.

"So he's very popular what about it?" Gene asked wearily.

"Lyson is also known as Graham Lyson - debt collector." she explained and he looked up."So what're you thinkin' Bolls?" he asked downing the rest of his drink.

"I'm thinking that Jones may not have had a problem with his colleagues but maybe he was having problems with cash flow and failed to pay some bills. Lyson got fed up of waiting so had him killed in punishment for not paying the bills." Alex suggested.

"Maybe we should invite Mr Lyson round for a chat." Gene replied.

Graham Lyson was a tall man with a broad upper body. He wore a black suit that seemed free of any dust, hair or anything. He was clean shaven and his hair parted right in the centre.

He was waiting patiently in the interview room when Alex Drake and Gene Hunt entered.

"Graham Lyson I'm D.C.I Gene Hunt this is my colleague D.I Alex Drake." Gene introduced and Graham held out his hand which Gene shrugged off and sat down. Alex however shook his hand politely before sitting too.

"Graham, do you know a William Jones?" Alex asked patiently.

"William Jones? I'm afraid the name doesn't seem to ring a bell." Graham replied calmly, flicking his gaze between the two officers."Well that's not what his phone records seem to suggest. Turns out William has been receiving a lot of calls from you over the past couple of days. Not been paying his bills lately?" Gene asked.

"I'm afraid I don't deal with the telephone calls personally. The company is under the title Lyson so any calls would say they are from me but I assure you I haven't heard of him." Lyson replied."Bollocks. He hasn't been paying his bills do your employee's keep quiet and handle matters themselves? No they come to their boss who apparently has been paying him a series of visits to young William recently as well. There is no point lying to me Graham Lyson because I will find out the truth and you'll be very sorry when I do if you don't act honest with me." Hunt threatened, Alex giving a sideways glance of disapproval.

"Mr Lyson regardless as to whether you personally have been contacting William Jones or whether employee's have been doing it for you as a manager you must have some idea as to what your workers are doing. Do you have any idea who could possibly be heading out to see William if it wasn't you? An employee who has been constantly going in and out of the office. And spending a lot of time on the phone recently?" Alex asked, a lot calmer than her colleague who was now sat back on his chair lighting a cigarette which earned him another disapproving look.

"I'm sorry if I can't be of more help but I honestly don't know anything about him." Lyson still spoke in a calm tone, one not so different from the way he had answered the previous questions. "Has something happened in connection to my business D.I Drake?" He asked."PC William Jones was murdered in the early hours of this morning and the only link we have so far is the fact that your company were very determined to get a hold of him." She explained.

"Oh…well I'm sorry I can't be of more help I really am. I always try my hardest to help with the law I can only apologise that I have nothing that could be of use." Graham apologised.

As another officer escorted Mr Lyson out of the station Alex and Gene headed down the corridor away from the interview room and back to the main offices.

"Well that turfed up a whole lot of nothing." Gene moaned.

"We can't rule him out yet Guv, we have no other suspects and don't you find it a little strange that he doesn't know anything of the one person who his company have constantly contacted one way or another." Alex persisted but Gene didn't reply.

"Look we'll know more when the reports get back from forensics and from the morgue. It might shed some more suspects to light, or even tighten our link with Mr Lyson." She continued."Let's hope so. But for now, I'm thinking it's time for a drink." Gene decided."We can't go to Luigi's Guv. Closed for investigation remember?" Alex pointed out."Bloody hell, quicker this case is closed the better. Looks like drinking at home tonight." Gene sighed.

"Ever the sympathetic one you are aren't you? Police officer dies and your complaining cos' you can't have a drink." Alex laughed.

"Its what I look forward to each day Bolls. A drink in the evening, drinking to forget the days work. Waking up in the morning isn't right without a hangover, or at least some form of headache. What keeps me going." he replied, in a tone that made it unclear as to whether he was joking or not.

"Come to think of it you still owe me a drink." He pointed out and Alex laughed as she understood."Fine then. Drinks on me." She smiled as they turned back into the main office of CID to collect coats."Did I hear that right? Drinks on you eh Ma'am?" Ray asked as he put his own coat on."You can't Ray. You've been going on about that date with, in your words 'that hot bird from the shop' wouldn't wanna miss out on that now would you?" Shaz pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Getting my own action tonight!" He grinned.

"Me and Shaz are going out for dinner tonight. Celebrate 1 year together." Chris commented."Poof." Ray announced.

"Shut up Ray. Congratulations you two. Not long till the wedding now eh Shaz." Alex smiled."Two weeks from now Ma'am. Only got the dress to buy and invites to hand out and we're done." the young female linked arms with Chris happily.

"Looks like its just you 'n' me Bolls." Gene shrugged on his coat and shut the door to his office.

As their superior officers left CID Shaz, Ray and Chris looked to one another.

"Maybe it's a good thing we're all busy tonight. They'll either end up drinking themselves into an argument or into bed. Either way, I for one am glad I'm spending tonight in my own bed, with my own bird. Night!" Ray flashed his colleagues a cheeky grin before exiting too, leaving Shaz and Chris."They deserve happiness." Shaz smiled."Hold up Shazza, they have to stop denying their own feelings first. Can't be long now though." Chris returned the warm smile, kissed his fiancée and they too left the building, flicking the light switch as they did so.


	3. Unwelcome Guests? Hide in the closet

Slinging her coat onto the side along with her bag Alex made her way into the kitchen, shortly bringing out a bottle of red wine and two large glasses. She set them on the table in front of the sofa before joining her D.C.I in the chair as he flicked through the channels. She poured them each a sizeable amount, both in silence before handing over the glass and sitting back.

"Cheers." He muttered, clinking the glasses before almost downing his in one."Alright you'll be drunk within the first ten minutes if you continue like that." Alex pointed out."Hangover Bolls, the way my mind works. It'll have to. I need something to take my mind off you talking all day long and hangover does it perfectly." Gene flashed her the smallest of smiles before having another drink and refilling his glass. Alex looked at him, eyebrows raised before just returning the smile and laughing.

"Do you even remember a morning where you didn't wake up with a hangover?" She asked lightly.

"Yes. Same day I realised that life was a lot more boring when you went home sober the night before." he replied changing the channel once more.

It wasn't long before the bottle of wine was empty and this time Gene got up and headed into the kitchen, bringing out a bottle of scotch and a couple of vodka bottles.

"Stocked up for me then Bolls." He stated, pouring them both generous helpings of scotch.

"Never know when you're gonna come and empty my cupboards Guv." She replied sipping the drink.

"Not a lonely drinker then?" He asked, looking at her."Not normally no. More recently. Missing home I suppose." She didn't return the look, just emptied her glass and reached out for the bottle to pour herself another one. Gene stopped her and she looked at him properly this time."Go on then lady B. Your always going on about home, getting back but I haven't seen you even try to make an effort yet." Alex looked slightly offended."I have been trying to get back home since the day I arrived thank you. It's not as easy as just driving wherever, bit more complicated." she told him, reaching out again and taking the bottle pouring herself some more.

"Where's home?" Gene asked as she lent back into the corner of the chair, facing him."You wouldn't understand.""Try me."

Alex sighed and debated internally as to whether or not she should even bother trying to explain. She remembered explaining a while ago and Gene getting angry, insulted, believing she was lying.

"Right. But you have to promise not to interrupt and not to call me a liar like last time." She looked at him, not blinking."Fine. I promise." He gave her a quick glance before drinking again.

"Well, here goes nothing I suppose. Well, I'm not from around this 'area' I suppose you could say. See I was born in 1973 and technically I'm still a little girl at the moment. In the year 2008, where I'm from there's me, my little girl and her godfather…Evan White…' she paused for a moment to see how Gene would react but he just looked at her, encouraging her to continue. 'Arthur Layton shot me in 2008 and reduced me into a coma. I woke up in 1981 on the barge boat, just before I met you. Home for me, is London 2008. When you shot me in 1982 I was sent into a coma here and woke up in 2008. I was home but it didn't feel like home. Then before I know it I'm sent back here in 1983. Now I don't know what home is anymore. I can barely remember things from my life in the future and its tiny things here that trigger memories. I can't -' Alex stifled a sob before continuing, '- I can't even remember the name of my little girl Gene. I can't even see her face!" Alex looked away, putting the drink on the side and placing a hand to her face in an attempt to hide the tears Gene had already seen. Acting on gut instinct Gene put his gloved hand against Alex's wrist."Come 'ere." He whispered, putting his drink next to hers. She looked at him, wide eyes filled with tears before coming to rest her head against his chest. They sat there like that for a while, Gene's arms around Alex and her face buried in his coat.

"Blimey you've had a time of it Bolls. Turns out you weren't a complete nut job after all. You were telling the truth." Gene spoke after a while. Alex looked up, peeling away from his arms and smiling slightly."Not a complete nut job?" She questioned."Well you're still a bit of a nut job." he smirked and she laughed. The happiness was short lived though as a loud sound hit the door, causing the pair of them to jump.

"What the -?" Gene started but Alex whipped round to face him again, finger on her lips.

"Grab the glasses and the drinks, we need to hide!" She whispered urgently and helped to gather them up before looking around to hide, another crash hitting the door."Bolls!" Gene whispered dragging her by the arm into a tiny airing closet and closing the door. He stood closest to the door, gun gleaming in his pocket as protection and his arm stopping Alex from standing any nearer to the door. Another crash outside indicated that the intruder had made it into the flat."Guv." Alex whispered but he quietly shushed her, staring outside.

From what he could see there were two intruders in the living room and another in the bedroom. They were all searching for something.

"She must 'ave been 'ere at some point this evenin' we saw 'em come in." one of them said. Alex gasped and felt Gene put a hand against her mouth rapidly."My coat and bag." She mouthed and he saw them through the crack in the door, one of the intruders also spotted it."Bugger." Gene whispered.

"Looks like she was 'ere at some point. Coat 'n' bag." Another one said."Well she's not 'ere now, come on lets go." Gene watched the three of them leave, keeping the door open and he saw them retreat down the stairs, hearing the roar of traffic as they opened and closed the entrance door. Behind him Alex breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Standing back in the living room they both stood amidst the chaos. Papers were strewn all over the floor and furniture, bins emptied, and objects knocked over. A photo frame had been knocked too, the glass smashed.

"Bloody hell who were they?" Alex asked, visibly shaking."No idea. People just keep comin' after you Bolls. But I get the feeling they might have something to do with Jones' murder." Gene voiced his opinion."Maybe." Alex murmured, heading over and closing the door again before reaching down and picking up the photo frame, looking at the picture. Gene looked over her shoulder.

"Who's the picture of?" He asked quietly."My little girl." Alex didn't take her eyes away from the picture.

"Come on Bolls. Maybe you should get some sleep. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Gene insisted, taking the photo and standing it on the side.

"Yeah. Night Gene." Alex sighed."See ya tomorrow Bolls." Gene left Alex alone in the flat as her eyes scanned over the debris and sighing, headed into the bedroom, closing the door.


	4. Alert bloody sherlock!

"Guv another copper's bin' killed!" Ray burst into the office, forgetting his manners in the instant but with news far more important."Bloody Hell!" Gene almost leapt out of his seat, grabbing his coat off the hook and heading straight out into the corridor, Ray and Chris following, swiftly to keep with their bosses pace.

At reception Alex had just come in from tidying the flat all morning only to be greeted by Gene taking her shoulders and turning her to face the doors again, leading her out to the Quattro.

"Guv what's the problem?" She asked, slipping into the passenger seat and waiting for a reply."Copper's bin' found dead at Wilton's Restaurant downtown." Ray let her know, enlightening Gene to the destination in the process.

"Another! Jesus…" Alex breathed in shock as she was thrown against the back of the seat, Gene pushing the car forward as fast as possible.

"Alright calm down Guv he's not going anywhere!" Alex's complaint was heard upon deaf ears as they rounded the corner. If the door had been open she'd surely have been thrown out but Gene didn't seem to notice as he allowed the Quattro to roar down the road towards the crime scene.

Pulling to a stop outside the elegant looking restaurant the team wasted no time in getting through the doors to assess the situation."What were you saying about him not goin' anywhere lady B?" Gene asked as they looked wildly around for the body. There was proof that something had happened recently but no body or any attack.

"Normally they don't…" Alex bit down on her bottom lip."Someone's taken the body." Chris pointed out."Alert bloody Sherlock! And here's us thinking the body jumped up and walked away of its own accord(!)" Gene spat sarcastically."Guv." Alex stated, rolling her eyes. A dishevelled woman walked through the doors leading into the background of the restaurant, seemingly startled that she wasn't alone."Can I help you?" She asked, running a hand through her messy blonde hair. She looked at each of the officers, noticing Ray's eyes a lot lower than the rest as he stared as her chest, the flap of her dressing gown revealing a lot more than she'd realised. Roughly she pulled the front of her gown together and pulled on the loose belt around it.

"Yes love. You can tell us what happened to our copper?" Gene asked."A couple of officers came earlier to collect it. They said they were from Fenchurch east." the officers looked between each other in surprise."They lied." Gene clenched his teeth in anger."What's your name?" Alex asked."Catherine. Catherine Lyson." She replied."Oh well lookey here if it isn't that name again. Wife of Mr Graham Lyson?" Gene checked."Yeah." She said.

"Right, well Christopher talk to Viv, we're looking for a dead body can't be that difficult." Gene left immediately the other three left with no choice but to follow. Alex stayed behind though, spotting something on the surface.

"Catherine what's this?" She asked."Oh that's Graham's. One of his clients was found dead in some restaurant the same night he went for a drink and now he has to write a statement." Catherine explained.

"Right, thank you." Alex turned and quickly headed back to the car where Gene was waiting impatiently.


	5. Round 2 with Lyson

"Shaz find the bastards who stole our body." Gene ordered as he stormed past and into his own office, slamming the door behind him in a message - he wanted to be left alone. Alex however ignored this and walked straight in after him to share the information she'd found.

When the door clicked open again Gene turned in annoyance to find Alex shutting it behind her. She stood and faced him for a while, neither saying anything.

"Well come on then Bolls I'm guessing its not a social visit." He complained sitting down and pouring himself a drink.

"I stayed behind to talk to Catherine when you left, I saw something on the side. Graham Lyson had been asked to write a witness statement for the day of William's death. Turns out he was at Luigi's that night with some friends and William was there too." Alex explained.

"So Lyson was there the night his client was killed, but supposedly doesn't know said client and has never heard of him." Gene replied."Exactly. Which means he's covering up something." Alex pointed out."Looks like our bastard has some explaining to do."

Slamming the door behind them both Gene took a seat next to Alex, Graham Lyson sat on the opposite side of the desk.

"Where were you the night Jones died Lyson?" Gene asked.

"I was working late at the office that night." Was his smooth reply.

"Can anyone back that up?" Alex asked."A couple of colleagues were working too."

"So why, at the restaurant your wife Catherine works at was a witness statement on the side. And why when asked did Catherine say that you were at Luigi's around the same time as William Jones?" Alex asked and spotted Graham twiddling his fingers just beneath the desk.

"I was there for a little while. You know, a drink, taking a break from all the paperwork. As a debt collector D.I Drake I have a lot of paperwork and filing to deal with." He replied, seemingly confident in his answer.

"You're the manager of a debt collecting company and you don't deal with phone calls but handle the paperwork. Surely you and your workers are doing each others jobs Mr Lyson." Alex pointed out, getting her reply out quickly before Gene could start with the threats. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him lighting a cigarette and sitting back in his chair, leaving the work to his D.I.

"Look I'm not much of a people person D.I Drake. I prefer to take a back seat and do the paperwork, I enjoy it. My employee's don't care what work they are given, they just care that they are being paid enough." he replied.

"Where were you last night Graham?" Gene asked eventually, leaning forward and letting smoke drift over to their suspect.

"I was with a couple of friends at the Pub." he answered.

"And who can back you up on that?" Gene asked, tapping the cigarette on the side of the table.

"My friends. And my wife." he replied breezily.

"What Pub?" Alex asked, cottoning on to what Gene was suggesting.

"The Independent." Alex looked to Gene for a destination.

"Just on the edge of Soho." He explained without taking his eyes away from Graham who was still fiddling with his fingers."How long were you at the Pub for and where did you go afterwards?" Gene asked.

"We were there till around 10pm and then we went for a walk, just having a chat, spending time together."

"Did you happen to walk past Luigi's restaurant?" Gene persued.

"Erm, yeah as it happens we did. Around half ten we made it there."

"Oh half ten. Around the same time you all decided another innocent copper needs to be killed?"

"Mr Hunt I haven't killed a copper. I want a lawyer if you are going to accuse me of this shit."

"You haven't needed a lawyer so far I'm sure you can cope without one for the next ten minutes. You get a lawyer all you'll say is 'no comment' and with that you might as well be saying 'I'm guilty arrest me'. now answer me this…did you break into D.I Drake's flat last night in the hope she'd be at home and another murdered copper would be under your belt?" Gene asked.

"No. Me and my friends walked past Luigi's and continued walking."

"I don't think you did. I think, that you walked to Luigi's, broke into the flat, Drake wasn't home so you and your mates, needing another copper to kill went home and into the restaurant beneath your flat and saw the copper drinkin' alone and had him killed. Then this morning when you remembered how close you nearly got to being thrown in a prison cell last time took the body, pretending to be officers from this very department."

"Bollocks."

"Is that so, well I'm sure a night in one of our more uncomfortable cells will soon get you to rethink your sentence."

With that Gene stood up, grabbed Graham roughly by the arm, dragging him out of the interview room, Alex following. He almost threw Mr Lyson towards Viv at the desk."Cell number 12 I think Viv." Gene insisted and Viv took the keys from the side and continued to pull Graham through the double doors to the holding cell.

"He was lying." Alex pointed out as the officers headed back to CID.

"What makes you so certain?"

"He was fidgeting. Its scientifically proven that people fidget when they are lying, nervous or scared. Lyson knew we'd got him and that his lying wasn't helping him whatsoever. He knows we have the truth and knows he'll be in prison soon." Alex explained.

"So with him inside there'll be no more dead coppers."

"Don't be so sure. He was working with two other's Guv, they came to the flat. They could just as easily kill a copper without their ringleader."

"Not on my watch." With that Gene walked down the corridor, leaving Alex and headed straight past the doors to CID and further into the building. Alex contemplated as to whether or not she should bother following but decided against it and turned into the main office.


	6. Is this about debt problems?

"He was lying." Alex pointed out as the officers headed back to CID.

"What makes you so certain?" "He was fidgeting. Its scientifically proven that people fidget when they are lying, nervous or scared. Lyson knew we'd got him and that his lying wasn't helping him whatsoever. He knows we have the truth and knows he'll be in prison soon." Alex explained."So with him inside there'll be no more dead coppers.""Don't be so sure. He was working with two other's Guv, they came to the flat. They could just as easily kill a copper without their ringleader."

"Not on my watch." With that Gene walked down the corridor, leaving Alex and headed straight past the doors to CID and further into the building. Alex contemplated as to whether or not she should bother following but decided against it and turned into the main office.

Spotting her superior officer come in and sit down Shaz shuffled through the papers on her desk and selected one, heading over."Ma'am? I tried getting an id on that number from yesterday. The number was listed as unknown and when I tried calling back I just kept getting an engaged tone. Couldn't find out anything." Shaz handed over the paper, with the list of calls she had made and the results."Thanks Shaz. Don't worry about it. I'm sure if its that important they'll call again." Alex sighed. Everything seemed to be taking a funny turn nowadays and she knew that the person on the other end of the phone was either dangerous and shouldn't be contacted, or the only help she was going to get. The slamming of the double doors alerted Alex to the fact that the Guv had returned, and saved her having to look up.

"Guv. Graham Lyson has two main colleagues that people have seen with him constantly. Apparently he was with them the night PC Jones was killed, and the night the other police officer was reported dead. They were seen leaving Wilton's restaurant in a hearse ten minutes before you all arrived." Shaz reported and Alex, Ray and Chris looked up to listen."Identities?" Gene asked, stopping by her desk and listening."Nobody saw exactly who they were but they wore slim fit suits, both had light blonde hair and were about the same height as Mr Lyson. Apparently they all work for the same company as well so best bet would be to ask the other employee's." Shaz finished, looking subtly proud of herself, a small smile on her face. She caught eye contact with Alex who smiled reassuringly back at her.

"Looks like we're making a trip to Lyson's." Gene said casually, turning on his heel and leaving CID, Ray and Chris hot on his heels."You'll get your praise Shaz. I'll make sure of it." Alex smiled and patted her colleague on the shoulder."Bolly!" They both heard from the corridors and she sighed dramatically before turning and leaving.

Graham Lyson's debt collectors offices looked very modern from the outside. It was a painted white building with many glass windows and had a reception area through the double doors. A woman with dark hair sat the desk, glancing up at the new arrivals. In unison the team held up police badges and sighing exasperatedly she waved them through.

Lyson's office was on the top floor, alongside his higher ranking workers. Each of them had their own desk and computer with paper's strewn across the wood and a telephone ringing non stop. Gene stepped in front of the nearest, a young man who looked terrified at the thought of being there."Y-yes?" He asked, a noticeable stammer causing Ray and Chris to snort with laughter. Alex shoved them both lightly and they stopped.

"We want some information on Graham Lyson." Gene asked, calmly for once."I'm sorry Mr Lyson is out of the office and only meets with those who have made appointments. Is this about debt problems?" another man, more confidently asked. He glanced around at all of the team, making a stop on Alex who looked away.

"No this isn't about debt problems. This is about the fact that he and a couple of his chums are bloody murderers and we need to know who they are." the Guv asked, a little anger in his voice.

"Can you tell us who Mr Lyson spends most of his free hours with?" Alex asked."Erm, well that would probably be Mr Roberts and Mr Felting." The man replied, sitting on the edge of his desk."Was Mr Lyson with Mr Roberts and Mr Felting on the evening of the 19th April?" Chris asked and the

employee looked thoughtful for a moment."I know they left work together, as per usual heading to the Pub."

"Which Pub?""Well from what I heard that night they were looking at trying the little Italian one on the high street…Luigi's?" the employee looked uncertain."What about last night?" Gene asked, guaranteed he now had his murderers."They left together again, heading out for a walk apparently, which surprised me as they didn't go toward the Pub. I was walking behind them on my way home and they headed onto the high street but they never go to the same two pubs in a week." Alex and Gene exchanged glances, knowing they had their cop killers.

"Where can we find Mr Roberts and Mr Felting?" Alex asked turning back to the employee. The other workers had stopped typing and dialling to listen in to the entire conversation.

"They left about half an hour before you arrived. Saying they were going on a lunch break." the radio in Gene's pocket crackled into life."…Guv, PC Andrews has been found dead at the King Pub." Viv's voice scratched over the static.

"Shit." With that comment the entire team headed downstairs as quickly as possible and back to the Quattro, barely even having time to shut the doors before the key was in ignition and Gene was driving away.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to say, hope your enjoying and continue to read! Most of my story is all ready written on my laptop, so you'll notice it gets updated fairly quickly at the moment! I forgot to say at the start but all the characters and locations and vehicles (the beloved Quattro) all belong to the BBC and Kudos and I own none of it. Really hope that your loving what I've written, I've tried to make it all fast going and interesting but I don't know if its come across as fast and interesting. Trying to keep up the drama as well but the entire story isn't just focussed on the murders. Thats all i'm saying! Okay, i will let you know something else...there will be some Galex throughout as Ashes to Ashes isn't right without the flirtatious banter from our favourite inspectors!**

**Okay, i've babbled on for long enough. Will put the next bit up soon, hopefully once I've recieved some reviews :) :) Goodbyee! _HopelessRomanticxox :D_**


	7. Even the manc lion gets distracted

The king's Pub was smaller than Luigi's but had a lot more colour. It was a vibrant building with glittering signs and neon pictures in the windows. As they entered Ray scoffed in delight to see that a full scale striptease was taking place on the left of the building. He stopped to watch, hoping his senior officers wouldn't notice but when he looked over he saw both of them had stopped. Alex was glaring in disgust at him but his D.C.I was on the same side as Ray and was watching the stripper.

"Erm, excuse me? When you have both finished we're in the middle of a murder enquiry." Alex insisted but they both continued to watch."Guv!" She yelled over the music, causing him to stir and look round.

"Oh calm down Bolly we have to check every possible area of the building." Gene replied.

"Maybe I should go and check every area of the left hand corner." Ray licked his lips and didn't take his eyes away.

"For crying out loud. You know why you both never have a girl don't you? It's cos' your bloody bastards who only want sex. Well you continue looking. Cos' you'll be the ones explaining to the commissioner why we didn't apprehend a murder suspect but a local stripper has two new members of her fan club." with that Alex turned away and headed through the back curtains with Chris where the landlady was waiting.

"That's objectifying women that is." Chris pointed out.

"Yes Chris. Right now Leanne Hartland?" she asked the landlady who nodded quickly, looking terrified.

"Y-yeah. Erm the body is right through here, we left her hangin', no idea what to do really." she told them, leading them into a back room where the body of Kelly Andrews was hung, with a rope around her neck, just like the first body had been found.

Kelly Andrews was only 22 years old and was very pretty. She had shiny brown hair, down in loose curls, a heart shaped face and a slim figure. She had only joined the force a few months ago and had already caught the eye of many the police officer, with three offerings to the state police ball in a month's time. Smart as well, Alex remembered. It had been Kelly who had announced several ideas in all sorts of cases and was quick to answer any question directed at her, even if she had only just entered the building at the time.

Eventually, when an eruption of applause suggested that the stripper had finished did Gene and Ray enter the backroom and see the victim.

"So how was it?" Chris whispered quietly to Ray behind Alex who rolled her eyes dramatically. Ray pointed forward to their D.I before replying.

"Tell ya' later." He whispered with a grin on his face.

"Did you see who did this?" Gene asked as part of routine ('for a change' thought Alex).

"Not faces no, but a couple o' men around 30 left pretty quickly before I found 'er. Normally I wouldn't say a thing, but they were watching Jessica and headed towards the toilets. Came out and walked straight out without another glance." Leanne explained.

"Jessica?" Alex asked but knew the answer immediately after doing so.

"Yeah, m'niece, Jessica." Leanne pointed outside.

"Your niece! Bloody hell." Alex sighed.

"Looks must run in the family." Ray commented, earning himself a warning glare from his D.I.

"Did you see which way they headed?" Gene asked, enjoying listening to the annoyance from the woman who annoyed him constantly.

"They left out the main entrance and from what I saw headed off to the right and round the first corner." Leanne replied.

"Ray, Chris your on foot, head down through the alleys etc and see what people have seen and whether you can find them. Bolls to the Quattro." Gene didn't look back and entered his car. Sighing Alex slipped into the passenger seat, shut the door and turned to face the window, waiting for the Guv to comment.

"Jessica was nice." Was all he said to try and wind her up and although it worked on the inside Alex tried her hardest to keep a cool and calm voice.

"Well you and Ray would know. Good to see you had fun while a fellow police officer was hanging from a piece of rope in the next room." Alex leaned against the window pane as Gene put the car into gear and roared off down the street, slower than normal so they could also keep an eye out.

"Why the hell are you so bothered anyway Bolls? Didn't have you down as one to protect the prozzies."

"I'm bothered because you allowed the criminals to get further away from capture by pleasing yourselves! I mean for goodness sakes Guv, Ray I can understand he's about as bad as you can get and entering a building with a stripper means we've lost him for a good ten minutes but the one time a serious crime turns up in a stripper house and even you can't keep your eyes away. Chris seemed to be the only officer who wasn't drooling by the time we left!" Alex complained.

"That's cos' Chris is a poof." Gene stated simply, driving down a smaller road, avoiding cars on either side.

"No, it's cos Chris doesn't have the maturity of a 13 year old." Alex replied in annoyance.

"Oh lighten up and have a bit of fun Bolly."

"Those two there." It took Gene a couple of minutes to work out what she was on about but soon realised she must have ignored his comment and was back to acting as D.I Drake, spotting two blonde haired, middle aged men in suits who were whispering to themselves and walking down the street. Before stepping out of the car Gene pulled it to a halt in an empty space and signalled for Alex to stay in the car and just watch.

Eventually he clicked open the door and he and Alex left the car, following the suspects behind from a reasonable distance. He slipped out the radio from his pocket and raised it to his mouth.

"Ray, Chris we've got sight. They're coming down to the end of Parkland Avenue." he explained quietly.

"We're just coming down to the start of parkland avenue. If we've got 'em cornered it makes it so much easier." Ray replied, sounding happy. He had a tone in his voice which suggested that he must have just recalled Jessica's act to Chris. From up ahead Alex and Gene saw Ray and Chris come round the corner, standing in front of the two businessmen and talking to them casually. As they got nearer they could hear the conversation, or rather Ray making light work of what they had come to do.

"…down the station. I think we need to have a little word with you both about a certain number of copper deaths." Ray's voiced spoke gleefully.

"Copper's can't even control their own now. It's about time someone run 'em off the streets and left the crime to play itself out. More crime commi'ed by police nowadays anyway." one of the businessmen snarled, earning himself a smack round the back of the head from Gene and Ray's knee into his stomach.

"That's abuse!" The other suspect growled.

"That's the police." Gene insisted, handing the bent double suspect over to Ray and shoving the other back towards the Quattro. Standing before the car he grabbed the suspect by the shoulder and threw him forward, smacking his head against the car. Alex sighed and folded her arms, knowing that any comment she made now would either result in an insult thrown in her direction, or being completely ignored.


	8. We have enough to send them down Guv

**Hey guys! Just wanted to quickly say thankyou to those adding me to their favourite stories, updates and the reviews I've started to get. means a lot :)**

****

**Also, the Galexy stuff I know your all begging for. Well, their will ofc be snippets of Galex throughout the story but I don't wanna do anything too gushy. If I can get it out right without sounding too soppy (cos Gene Hunt don't do soppy) then their will hopefully be a nice Galexy ending. More drama to come, Shaz and Chris's wedding will be soon, and some drunk moments from all. Come on, a wedding, CID and the prospect of reviews...they'll have some hangovers the next morning. Here's a new chapter, more being written too. Sorry in advance if i take a while. Hopefully I won't but i've been ill the past couple of days and my college assignments are stacking up thick and fast. Anyways, enough of my babble...enjoy!**

* * *

After being sent by the Guv into interview room 3, with Mr Roberts Chris and Ray headed inside to see the suspect sitting casually on the chair on one side of the desk. The two officers sat down simultaneously and didn't wait around before starting the interview.

"Your name?" Chris asked, just so they were on first name terms.

"Mr Lewis Roberts. Your?" Lewis asked, almost as if he was having a meeting with someone in a shopping centre, and not the interview room of a police headquarters.

"DS Ray Carling and DC Christopher Skelton." Ray introduced, his angry, violent side not coming out as of yet.

"Right, so why are you dragging me here on such a bright afternoon?" Lewis asked.

"Oi! We're the police officers. We do the questions. So you just shut your trap and only speak when we ask you a question. Understood?" Ray growled but Lewis didn't reply. Shifting his seat back quickly Mr Roberts seemed to know better and nodded slowly.

"How well do you know Mr Graham Lyson?" Chris asked, his tone a lot quieter than his colleague's.

"Well he was my boss so we're on speakin' terms an' all. Go out for a drink every night, ya know, getting rid of the stresses of bein' a debt collector." Lewis smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"Stresses and debt collecting? Wha'ever. So you and your boss don't like to drift off to various different pubs and kill off policemen drinkin' alone do ya? Cos' we've got a load of reports and evidence that says you do." Ray seethed, his teeth clenched in frustration.

"No. we don't actually." Lewis stated. Ray's hands gripped the wooden table, all that laid between him and the person he wanted to punch the daylights out of. Chris spotted this and jumped in.

"Where were you on the evening of the 19th April?" he asked and watched the suspect think for a moment.

"I was at home with my wife and two daughters." He replied calmly.

"We've got evidence from Mr Lyson that you were wiv' 'im and Mr Felting." Ray pointed out.

"Ah yes. We went for a drink after work, like usual."

"Which Pub?" Chris asked."Queen of the night."

Ray couldn't take much more and jumped up. In two quick steps he was round the other side of the desk and had the suspect in a headlock.

"Will you stop lyin' you bloody bastard? We know the facts from your boss. You keep lyin' it sticks you ten times deeper in the shit you've already landed in. We know that you and your colleagues killed PC Jones, broke into the flat in the attempt to murder D.I Drake, killed an as yet unnamed officer and killed PC Andrews. Any evidence we need can be cooked up if necessary but it makes life easier for all three of us if you just bloody confess!" Ray through Lewis' head down stopping only centimetres before the tabletop, waiting for a reply.

"Why on Earth would I wanna make life easier for the fuckin' Met?" asked Lewis. Rays answer was obvious and continued forward beating his head against the table. When he lifted it again Lewis' nose was bleeding and he was wincing in pain.

"Makes life easier for you too mate. The less bruises you go out with the better. Lot less pain." Chris pointed out before Ray hit his head back against the table.

* * *

In interview room 1 it was going off to just as terrible a start. Within the first five minutes Gene had successfully imprinted a black eye on Mr James Felting and was going about beating him in the stomach. At first Alex had sighed and left him to it, knowing that nothing she says would be heard but by the fifth stretch of arm muscle before pounding into him again she jumped up.

"Alright Guv that's enough! What good is an unconscious suspect gonna do us? We're still not gonna get an answer from him either way." she pointed out and Gene retracted his fist, throwing James into the chair again and sitting beside his D.I. He glared menacingly at the suspect for a while, not saying a word.

"Right, now Mr Felting. Your boss, Mr Lyson has already told us that on all three occasions you were with him and witnesses have shown that you were in all three pubs around the same time as the estimated times of deaths. That's pretty conclusive evidence that you, Mr Graham Lyson and Mr Lewis Roberts are the reason three coppers are dead. You've also managed to fake identity and steal the body of the second copper. What have you done with his body?" Alex asked calmly, folding her arms against her chest.

"Haven't got your body."

"Please you were seen in the car with Mr Roberts with the body in the back. What have you done with the body?" Alex asked again impatiently.

"Haven't got your body." James repeated again, not taking his gaze away from hers. She sat back a little in her seat and looked to Gene.

"He hasn't got the body." She said, to him with a small smile.

"Like bloody hell has he not got the body." Gene growled, glaring angrily at James.

"I suggest that if you don't want another ten rounds to the stomach you tell us what you've done with the body of the police officer you murdered. Or should we just go round to where you, Lyson and Roberts have been spending your time together. Maybe the body is there." Alex settled into her seat, not once removing her gaze.

"The body ain't gonna be there." James replied.

"Then you won't mind if we go and have a look." Alex smiled cheerily and stood up, she and the Guv making to leave the room.

"Wait! The body ain't there. I know that much. I wasn't part of anythin' I was just given the money to drive the hearse to the strip club and collect the body. I didn't even know what was goin' on. Just got told that it was part of the job and I'd be paid cash in hand. Mr Lyson told me if I didn't I would be out of the job quicker than anythin'. I needed the money I got family. Debt collectin' doesn't pay much as it is so I thought any extra money would be great! Didn't even know they were behind the death. Just knew I had to pick it up."

There it was. James Felting laid bare. He had explained his role in the crimes over the past week and now they just needed details from Graham and Lewis. Alex and Gene left the interview room to see that Chris and Ray were also leaving. When both Mr Felting and Mr Roberts were escorted out of the rooms by uniform they both looked worse for wear.

"Well James just gave us his account. But he's also blamed his colleagues for the murders of all three officers. We have the evidence that points them to the crimes. With all this information we have enough to send them down now Guv." Alex exclaimed, a hint of happiness in her voice as the four of them headed back to CID.

"We still have a missing body." Gene pointed out as they pushed open the double doors to see a delighted Shaz jump up from her seat.

"Got fleas Shaz?" Gene asked watching her motion. She ignored the comment, making Alex and Chris both smile and made her point.

"Body of that dead coppers been found. Floating in the river Thames. Matches description and has had his identity confirmed. PC Jason Downe. Last seen having a drink in the Wilton restaurant, last customer." she grinned broadly seeing all four senior officers faces light up. Genuine pride.

"Brilliant work Shaz! We'll make CID out of you yet!" Alex patted her friend on the shoulder, looking to the Guv for a comment.

"Yeah. Well done Shaz. We'll see what we can do on making a brand new DC at some point won't we?" Gene asked, a small smile on his face for the young police officer.

"Brill." She beamed.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 8. Aren't we proud of Shaz? She's a clever lobotomised essex girl. Anyway, read, review and if I can get my assignments done (or at least some of them) you shouldn't be waiting too long for Chapter 9. Here's some...well not spoilers...a loose description of what to expect.**

**We have an angry Alex, a jealous Gene and Ray, Chris and Shaz are caught out. The next chapter will be a bit shorter, but not too short. It's just so that I can expand the story so that I can have all the main events hopefully in the same chapter. Thought i'd be nice :) **

**Now, please, please, please review. It means a lot to me to know that you guys are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thankyou :) :) :)**


	9. Ps: Please dress appropriately

25 years minimum. Graham Lyson, Lewis Roberts were sent down for the murders of PC William Jones, PC Jason Downe and PC Kelly Andrews, and for the break in of D.I Alex drakes apartment. James Felting was sent down for 10 years minimum in the assisting of two murderers, and the break in of D.I Alex drakes apartment. Their reason? At first it was down to the fact that PC William Jones had got himself into money problems and was unable to pay back Lyson. He got Lewis and they headed out to have him sorted. At first it was just to get the money but when noticing he was capable of buying drinks by the dozen they decided he should die. PC Jason Downe was killed as Graham Lyson had got scared he was flirting with his wife. To stop the possibility of his wife having an affair, he and Lewis killed him. PC Kelly Andrews was killed completely innocently. The two men had gotten almost addicted to killing and the thrill it gave them. She was sitting, drinking alone in the King Pub. So they killed her. The reason for breaking into D.I drakes flat in the event of killing her. She had gotten too close. With the threat that she knew exactly what was going on they knew that by killing her off, the rest of CID would be distracted and off their scent. When they couldn't find her they spotted Jason Downe in the Pub at home and went for him instead.

All of CID had been there to watch the three convicted go down and were now spending the night in their usual spot. Luigi's restaurant. Ray was sat by the bar, his eyes goggling at two women sat together, both bleach blonde hair and too tight clothing. Shaz and Chris were finalising their wedding plans, details all over the paper taking over the table, drinks barely on the edge. Gene was sat in his usual spot, nursing a pint of cold beer as he waited for his colleague to take the chair opposite him as usual.

It surprised not only him but the other officers when said colleague came into the restaurant with an unfamiliar face. It took all of Gene's strength not to say something as he caught eye with Alex as she sat at a table on the opposite side of the room. She was wearing the same red dress she'd worn when they first met, paired with tights and a small evening jacket. Her hair was in loose curls gathered round her face and resting on her shoulders. She gave her boss a small smile before sitting down in the chair her date had pulled out for her. Chris and Shaz looked on, huddled together as Shaz slipped a small notebook out of her coat pocket, filled with a whole array of information she had been jotting down over the past few months.

"I thought Ma'am and the Guv were together?" Chris whispered to Shaz.

"Guv's not happy though Chris. Look at 'im." She pointed out and his eyes flicked to where Gene was no longer sat as they watched him stalk out of Luigi's, failing to pay for the drink. Luigi stood behind the bar and tutted, adding the beer to the already long list of drinks on Gene's tab.

Ray jumped off his stool, sadly tore his eyes away from the girls and headed over to where his colleagues were sat."Way to upset him though. Dragging the latest into the same Pub as her interest is already in." He pointed out.

"We don't know they are interested in each other for sure Ray. I mean yeah, Ma'am and the Guv are perfect for each other and we can see they obviously like each other but they just can't see it yet." Shaz looked up to see that the man was now sitting alone, D.I Drake nowhere in sight.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't refer to me and the Guv as perfect for each other as there is absolutely nothing going on and I can't see how me dating another man is anything for you all to discuss. Now unless your gonna shut up and drink your bloody drinks I suggest you get home and to sleep ready for work tomorrow." Alex's annoyed voice made Shaz jump out of her skin, covering the book of notes they had all made that Alex had already seen. She watched in silence as her D.I stormed back to her date.

The atmosphere in CID the next morning was tense. Without much crime being reported to their department all the officers were sat in unnatural silence. Everyone seemed to be doing some sort of paperwork and therefore weren't even glancing at one another. The only sound was the occasional rustle of paper and the gentle tap-tapping of Shaz's typewriter.

Eventually after almost 2 hours of silence in the main office Alex sighed loudly and slipped away from her desk and into the canteen area. Pouring herself a cup of tea she turned the radio on and settled into a chair against the wall, listening to the songs. It wasn't long before footsteps approached and Gene Hunt came round the corner, switching off the radio and helping himself to some biscuits from the barrel. He studied them before looking into the barrel and sighing.

"Why is it nobody ever buys a decent packet of Garibaldi's?" He asked to no one in particular but all the while aware that Alex was sat behind him. He turned to face her and leant against the counter.

"Ray, Chris and Shaz finished their little note taking business?" He asked biting into the biscuit he'd just tossed back into the barrel.

"Well I had a word with them last night about it and they shouldn't be making anymore about me anyway." Alex replied, sipping the warm drink in her hand.

"How was your little evening?" Gene asked, looking away from her and up to the ceiling before returning his gaze.

"It was alright. They kind of ruined it though" Alex indicated those outside. From the silence of papers and typing both senior officers guessed they were being listened too. Gene flicked the switch on the radio again, turning it up.

"Ruined it how?" Gene asked, momentary interest in the conversation meaning he forgot about the biscuit in his hand.

"Well when you have to leave your date in order to tell colleagues to stop spying and making up rumours and opinions it kinda puts a downer on things. He went home last night and I doubt we'll go out again." Alex told him and something inside her Guv made him feel a little hopeful. He ignored the feeling, and didn't react.

"Truth be told Bolly. Didn't seem your type. There was you, dressed to impress as a posh tart and there's 'imself looking like he's going to a business conference." she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"He was dressed to go on a date Guv. You know? Smartly. And since when were you bothered about the way I or my dates dress when I go out to dinner?" She asked, cocking her head slightly as she waited for the reply.

"I don't care how he dressed Bolls. I care about how my D.I is dressing at night. But unless your goal was to get kidnapped and raped then congratulations you were dressed perfectly." he commented, discarding the first biscuit and taking another from the barrel.

"I was having dinner in a restaurant that I live above Guv. If I get kidnapped I'd either get taken to my flat or out through the front or back door in which I'd have to go through the restaurant anyway." She pointed out.

"And like hell did you care about what I was dressed like! Your normally the first to be staring at my arse anyway. I wear a dress that gives you that and the next day all you do is complain! You confuse me so much Guv. I don't know what's going on in your mind." Alex rested her head against her fist, her elbow on the table.

"You don't wanna know what's going on in my mind lady B."

"No, your right. I'm not sure I do." Alex smiled before draining her drink, leaving it on the side and returning to her desk, feeling Gene's strong gaze watching her as she did so.

Settling back into her seat she spotted an envelope on the edge, that wasn't there before. Her names was scrawled in small but neat handwriting on the cover. Opening it she flicked the paper over and read the information.

_Dear…Ma'am._

_On the 2__nd__ May 1984 we would like to invite you to come and celebrate our wedding. These are the details:_

_Where: Orsett Hall Hotel, Essex_

_Times: Ceremony starts at 1pm and reception at 2:30pm - 6:30pm._

_Date: Wednesday 2__nd__ May 1984_

_We really hope you can make it. Please RSVP as soon as you possibly can. _

_Thank you._

_Shaz & Chris._

_Ps: Please dress appropriately._

Alex re-read the note three times before mentally checking the date in her mind. She got up, invite in hand and headed over to Shaz's desk. The young police officer looked up, a slightly nervous glisten in her eyes."Ma'am?" She asked. Alex smiled warmly.

"You can count on me being there." She told her friend, indicating to the invitation. Shaz beamed at the response and ticked off her D.I's name on the list.

"Thanks Ma'am. And I'm sorry, about…y'know…" Shaz said apprehensively.

"Don't worry about it Shaz. Its all in the past. The only thing that should be on your mind right now is when your going to show me your wedding dress." Alex smiled back, forgiving her.

"Fab. I'm going to a fitting tonight if you wanted to come? I don't wanna go alone and Chris can't come." Shaz asked.

"Why can't I come?" Chris piped up, obviously listening to the entire conversation.

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding Chris. Don't you know anything?" Alex asked playfully.

"Talkin' of weddings and shit. I 'ave got the best stag do for you ever mate. You're not gonna believe what I 'ave planned!" Ray grinned, joining in.

"If you've got 'im a stripper you can count yourself uninvited to the wedding Ray. Its disgustin'. " Shaz immediately commented.

"Well your not gonna find out are ya? Stag do, means no women allowed." Ray pointed out.

"So you got a male stripper?" Chris asked confused as Alex and Shaz laughed."

No you twat." Ray sighed.

* * *

**Happy Children In Need...hope you've done your bit to raise loads! :)**

**Soo...this is the next bit...hope you enjoyed...sorry about the wait.**

**Please revieww! will write more when i get your lovely comments. xxx**


	10. I'm watching you

**Thank you for the reviews once again! Just want to say that the name of the store in this chapter (Bellaira Gowns) Isn't to my knowledge a real shop and if it is, nothing is meant by it, the name just sounded nice.**

**Hope you enjoy, please read and review. Thanks again :)**

_Bellaira Gowns _was a small, beautifully decorated shop, filled to the brim with wedding gowns of all shapes, sizes and styles. The minute the two women entered the shop they headed over to the stunning white gowns on the left hand side, running through the different ones and gasping in awe at just how beautiful they really were.

"Oh Shaz. How did you ever manage to decide?" Alex asked breathily as she stroked the soft silk of a princess gown hidden amongst the others.

"I had mine custom made. It cost me pretty much all of my wages from the past year but I've always dreamt of my dress being exactly what I want so I thought, its worth it. Plus we've got Chris's wages to help out until I get back on my feet. This wedding is supposed to be the best day of my life." Shaz smiled as they headed over to the desk where an elderly woman was waiting. She was wearing a purple knitted cardigan and her neck was draped in three or four different coloured beaded necklaces. Matching beaded bracelets adorned her arms.

"Hello my dears. How can I help you both?" She asked kindly, her warm smile so inviting.

"I've had my dress custom made and I'm here for my fitting?" Shaz asked.

"Certainly! What's your name my love?" The woman picked up a large folder and began to flip through the customary section before returning her light blue eyes to Shaz.

"Miss Sharon Granger." Shaz smiled.

After a moment of silence with the only sound of plastic covers being flipped the owner beamed at them.

"Here we go then. Right lets get you back here and see how beautiful you'll look. Is this your friend?" She asked, indicating Alex.

"This is my senior officer." Shaz introduced.

"D.I Alex Drake." Alex offered her hand pleasantly and the woman shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Bonnie Hartlin." Bonnie led them through to a backroom where a large dress bag hung against a shelf with Shaz's name on the side. Grabbing a stepping stool bonnie stood above them both, taking the dress by the hanger and bringing it through to the changing rooms.

"Right well I'll leave you too it. I'll be out the front should there be an issue. The sizing has all been matched up so now its down to you." Bonnie beamed once more before bustling back the way they had come, to the front of the shop.

Shaz grinned at Alex before stepping into the changing room to put on the dress. Alex leant against the wall before spotting a piece of paper stuck to the wall next to her. It had her name on the front. Curiously Alex looked around to who could have planted it there. With nobody around she took the note in her hand and nervously opened it.

"_I'm watching you Alex."_

She shuddered, looking wildly for the writer but still with nobody in sight.

"Ready Ma'am?" Shaz's voiced asked from behind the curtain and she slipped away from the fear and back to her friend.

"Come on then Shaz. Lets see."

Opening the curtain Alex breathed in. There was no denying it. Shaz looked amazing. The dress she had designed was lovely. It started with thick ribbon straps against her shoulders, into a tight corset with strings of pearls running down to the waist. At the waist the dress billowed out into a beautiful gown, delicately splattered with glitter. It ran down to the ground, just folding at the bottom where Shaz stood barefoot. All of it shone a bright, clean white, like fresh snow.

"Oh Shaz you look wonderful!" Alex was in love with the dress. It suited Shaz perfectly and fitted nicely.

"Do you really think so?" Shaz asked, biting her lip in nervousness and happiness all at once.

"Definitely! Chris is very lucky. And Ray, well he's gonna regret every sexist comment he's ever made to you Shaz, the minute you walk down that aisle." Alex smiled as she saw the excitement in her colleagues face, her bright green eyes lighting up spectacularly.

"1 week." Shaz breathed, running her hands against the skirt of the dress, images of herself walking down the aisle in her mind.

Bonnie shuffled back into the room, gasping in delight when she saw Shaz.

"Oh my! You look like a princess honey. I swear I read about you in Cinderella!" Bonnie chuckled, looking up and down at Shaz in her dress, murmuring her approval."Wait! It needs one more thing. A finishing touch!" Bonnie half ran out the room, before hurrying back with a box in her hands. Inside was a sparkling tiara with veil attached which she quickly fitted to Shaz's head. Bringing the front round and over the tiara Shaz really did look like something out of a fairytale in her fairy princess wedding attire.

"Oh, thank you Bonnie. But I could never afford this as well." Shaz's face dipped into almost disappointment.

"How much?" Alex asked.

"£240." Bonnie replied, opening the box to put it away.

"We'll take it."

"Oh Ma'am you can't!" Shaz blurted, not wanting her friend to spend that much on her.

"Call it a wedding present Shaz. As your D.I I'm am telling you that I'm getting that tiara and you are wearing it down the aisle. No buts." Alex insisted, as she handed over a cheque she had been writing.

"Thank you Ma'am." Shaz exclaimed, fingering the box in the shopping bag as she and Alex left the store.

"My pleasure Shaz. You'll look amazing." Alex smiled warmly at her friend, looking down at the two bags, one with the tiara and veil and the other the beautiful wedding dress.

Opening the door and flicking the light switch Alex sighed at being home finally. She was looking forward to getting changed, having a glass of wine before getting into bed and sleeping. As she closed the door and headed into the kitchen however she was stopped by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" She exclaimed into the handset, resting against the wall as she waited for a reply.

"Hello Alex. Get my note?" The voice, she noticed sounded vaguely familiar but she was determined not to be thrown off.

"Who is this? What can you possibly want that's so important? Why won't you leave me alone?" She fired the questions at the caller, barely pausing for breath.

"You don't know? You haven't heard the news have you Alex. The news about the girl you can't even name. What's your daughters name Alex?" He asked.

She stopped and thought. 'No, I have to remember, I know it…' she thought to herself, panicking at the thought of not remembering her own daughters name.

"What have you done?" She asked, nerves overcoming her.

"That would be telling. You'll find out soon enough Alex. The happiest day of their life. Will it be the happiest day of yours?" With that the handset clicked and the caller had gone.

"NO! Who are you? What are you? Why the hell won't you bloody leave me alone!" Alex couldn't hold back as the tears threw themselves down her cheeks and she sobbed into the phone. Slamming it against the handset she threw her hands up to her head, brushing her back from her face, sighing loudly before sitting on the sofa, hugging a cushion and bursting into tears. She hadn't cried like that in years and she could feel every sad memory pouring themselves onto the soft red fabric of the cushion. Breathing deeply she stopped herself and sat, shuddering on the sofa.

"Calm yourself Alex. This is what the bastard wants. A reaction. Well he ain't gonna get one. I can't give him that satisfaction. I can't let him win." she spoke loud and clearly to herself, the words rebounding off the walls of the flat. Straightening herself out she breathed deeply before heading down to Luigi's for a drink.

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed it :) Just want to say thank you ever so much to every reviewer and reader, it really means a lot. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll post the next as soon as I get a review or 2 :) x**


	11. A walk at night, but trouble awaits

The restaurant was fairly quiet when she got downstairs and from what she could see nobody was around apart from Luigi, who was polishing a wine glass when he spotted her.

"Ah signorina! It's a pleasure to see you. A drink?" He asked as he put the glass down and stood opposite her as she sank into the bar stool.

"Just a water Luigi. For now." She surprised herself at the request. Since arriving in the 80's Alex had always gone for alcohol of any sort.

"Well that's not gonna get ya drunk. House rubbish Luigi. You come and sit over here Bolls. You can tell uncle genie all about it." The voice of her D.C.I commented from behind and without even turning she slipped out of the stool and followed him over to his usual table, Luigi not far behind with a bottle. He placed it between them as they sat and left them too it. Gene poured them both a large drink before settling back."Bin' cryin' Bolls?" he asked, bringing the drink up and sipping the top.

"It's fine. Really. I'm fine." she insisted.

"If your fine then I'm a bleedin' nun." He stated in reply, all seriousness in his eyes.

"I think I have a stalker." She said placidly.

"You haven't got another weirdo following' ya have you? Blimey we're gonna need round the clock surveillance on you at this rate. Everytime me back is turned you've got someone after ya." he pointed out and when thought about, Alex noticed he was right. Since arriving in 1981 there had always been someone following her. First the clown, then Martin Summers, and now whoever was calling her.

"But the problem is…I think I know this person Guv. And he knows something about my daughter. Something's happened to her Gene and I can't even remember her name!" Alex breathed deeply, not wanting another bout of tears, especially not in front of D.C.I.

"Molly." He stated, before finishing off her drink.

"What?" She asked, unable to hide her confusion.

"Molly. Yer daugh'ers name. You've mentioned her so many times Bolly the bloody names stuck in me mind." Gene told her and she laughed, out of relief and out of sadness.

"Molly. Yes. Molly. Why couldn't I remember that? She's my little girl and I'd all but forgotten her! I can't even picture her face unless I'm looking at a bloody photograph!" Alex knew she was on her way to crying again, but couldn't help it. Instead she turned her face away from Gene in a not-so-subtle way of hiding as she dried the tears beginning to form.

"Come on. We're goin' for a walk." Gene told her, getting up and helping her up. She obeyed, reluctantly.

The late April evening was cold, wind blowing gently through the streets. Alex and Gene walked quietly for a while, each left within their own thoughts before finally, he spoke up.

"Your cold Bolly." He pointed out the Goosebumps up and down her arms.

"Hadn't noticed to be honest." She shivered, now realising she wasn't just cold. She was freezing. With one swift movement she felt the warm folds of Gene's jacket envelope her, wrapping round her shoulders."Thanks." She murmured bringing the flaps right round her to completely cover her.

Gene watched her as she snuggled into his coat. A part of him wished that he was still wearing the coat and she was snuggling into him.

'Snuggling' he thought. 'Gene Hunt your on the verge of beginning to sound like a poof'.

"So go on then Bolls. This stalker of yours. What's he bin' sayin'?"

"Erm, well at first it was just phone calls. I got a couple where he wouldn't say anything and then he'd just hang up. Then I didn't hear from him for a while and I found a note addressed to me at the bridal shop with Shaz. It said 'I'm watching you Alex.' Then when I got home he rang and told me that I didn't know the news about Molly and I'd find out on the happiest day of their life. I assumed that meant I'd find out on Shaz's wedding day." Alex explained, biting her lip when she finished to stop the flow of tears she felt building up behind her eyes. Instinctively, Gene took her shaking hand in his own, squeezing it reassuringly.

"He's tryin' to scare ya Bolls. Nothing's gonna happen he just wants you to react. Encourages 'im." he told her and she nodded. Taking his hand away and slipping an arm around her shoulders he pulled her to him, holding her close.

Alex nuzzled into his shirt, an attempt to forget the messages, forget the familiar voice that she just couldn't put a name to and focus on the here and now. A year ago she would never dream of just standing in silence, Gene's arm around her and her cheek against his shirt. After what felt like an age she lifted her head to look at him, seeing his eyes were watching her. She gave him a small smile and he returned it but still they stayed in silence. After another couple of minutes she pulled away, only slightly, so she could talk to him face to face.

As she opened her mouth to speak though, loud voices could be heard.

"…me alone! Why won't you go? I don't like you please just go!" A girl cried out and as she passed a light from overhead Gene and Alex saw she was terrified, eyes wide and mascara streaks streaming her face. She was visibly shaking, even from their distance they could see this. Another shadow passed under the light and a boy came into view, around 18 with a glint in his eye. He was staring at the girl with a lust, and anger all mixed into one. He was revelling in the fear he had created.

"Oh come on Sarah! You asked me to the dance and I came you can't turn back now. It's the same as dancing, just a different way! If you don't struggle it won't even hurt!" He grinned at her unpleasantly as he approached her, noticing she was backed against a wall.

Within a split second Alex noticed her companion had gone and was headed over in powerful strides to the boy advancing on the girl. Alex hurried after him.

The boy noticed Gene and took his attention away from the girl who was still too scared to make a run for it.

"Alright mate? Nothing' goin' on 'ere, you migh' wanna just walk on by." the teenager suggested, clearly drunk.

"D.C.I Hunt, _mate_. I'm not gonna walk on by. I'm gonna punch you in the stomach." Gene told him, sarcasm dripping from the term 'mate'. The teenager didn't understand.

"Wha'?" he asked but without a reply Gene's fist slammed into his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Alex ran straight past and over to the girl, bringing her into a hug, soothing her.

"It's alright sweetheart. We're the police." Alex held her comfortingly as she watched her Guv bring another punch down into the attacker. The girl shuddered in fear, shock and from crying. She was breathing heavily, struggling to calm herself down. Gene lifted the attacker off the ground by his collar, dragging him forward.

"Come on then, _mate._" Again sarcastically emphasising the term 'mate'.

Fenchurch station was pretty much empty when they arrived, Gene dragging the youth by his arm and Alex holding the young victim. As he practically threw the attacker at the desk Alex continued walking, taking the young girl with her. Viv, who was still on late shift had turned at the sound of the doors bursting open."Something I can help with?" He asked, eyeing the youth with immediate disgust.

"Our little _mate _here thought he'd try takin' advan'age of a young girl. Though' it would be a bit of fun. I think it might be fun to throw him in a disgustin' cell. Book 'im with attempted rape Viv." Gene told him and the desk Sergeant nodded.

"Name?" He asked and the kid looked up.

"George. George Robbin's and I ain't dun nothin'!" George spat.

"If you say so well don't worry give it five minutes you can tell all four walls just what you haven't done. They'll be a lot more interested I'm sure." Viv said dryly taking the keys from the side and bringing them round, taking George's arm and bringing him through to the cells.

* * *

Alex handed over a cup of tea to the young girl and put a plate of biscuits to one side. She slipped into the seat opposite and smiled reassuringly.

"You're okay now. He can't hurt you anymore." She told her.

"What's your name sweetheart?""H-Hannah. Hannah Lockland." The young girl replied in barely more than a whisper.

"Hello Hannah, my name is D.I Alex Drake. Can you tell me how old you are Hannah?" Alex spoke softly.

"I'm 15. 16 next month." she replied, sipping on the drink.

"So your underage. Who was attacking you?"

"His names George Robbins. Goes to the youth group I go to." Hannah told her, taking one of the biscuits from the plate and dipping it into her drink.

"Can you talk me through what happened tonight Hannah? In your own time." Alex asked.

"Well, the youth group were havin' a dance for all the members and I asked George a couple o' days ago whether he'd go with me. He seemed nice enough and said yes. At first 'e was fine. Had a few too many drinks but my dad was a violent alcoholic so I thought it'd be okay and I could 'andle it. Anyway. We were dancing and everything was fine until he started raising and lowering his hands, tryin' to cop-a-feel. I thought he was just bein' a guy so moved his hands away and continued dancin'. Then he tried again. And again. Eventually I'd had enough and said I was leavin'. He followed me out and was shoutin' things and-and…" Hannah started shuddering with sobs again as she got closer to what Alex and Gene had viewed. Alex put her hand over the girls, stroking it softly.

"Okay, okay. In your own time Hannah. There's no hurry." Alex whispered, allowing the victim time to calm down.

"Sorry…so, yeah. He was shoutin' things like 'it'd be fun and wouldn't 'urt'. Said it was the same as dancin'. Then 'e was comin' towards me and I couldn't go anywhere and I was scared and you and D.C.I Hunt turned up. That's about it really." Hannah, breathed loudly, relieved to get the account over with and lowered her gaze, staring intently at the liquid in her mug.

"Okay Hannah. We're going to get an officer to drive you home now. Get some sleep. The next few days are going to be difficult but you'll be okay. We'll tell the officer to speak to your mum and explain everything."

"I don't live with my mum. Live with my Auntie Leila." Hannah told Alex who nodded.

"Okay. Everything will be alright Hannah. Just remember he didn't get you, and he can't get you now. Attempted rape means he'll be going down for a very long time. Everything's alright now."

Leaving the interview room Alex led Hannah back down to reception.

"Viv. Can you get someone to drive Hannah home and tell her Auntie Leila what's happened?" Alex asked and the Desk Sergeant nodded, taking Hannah in his own care.

Alex looked up to see the clock reading 11:30pm. Removing her gaze she spotted Gene who was standing in silence by the wall, smoking. She headed over.

"Hannah'll be okay. She's going home." Alex told him and he nodded.

"And Georgie boy will be going home too. Only it'll take him about 25 years and not 25 minutes." he responded, stubbing the cigarette out against the wall as he noticed Alex stifle a yawn.

"Not tired of a bit of police work are ya Bolls?" he asked.

"I'm tired of police work when it's nearly midnight Guv." She replied, their moment from earlier completely gone and their usual banter back.

"Better get on 'ome then." He told her.

"Nightcap?" She asked, expecting the answer.

"We'll make something of you yet Bolly." he replied, giving her a small smile of approval as they left CID.

* * *

**Needed a bit of policing drama me thinks. Big ol' drama coming soon! Here are some hints at the next few chapters:**

**The wedding gets underway but who puts the Guv and Alex in their place...**

**Drama unfurls, revealing the stalker**

**MAJOR SURPRISE! Seriously, I cannot think of a single one of you who will be able to guess what's going to happen later but trust me...its a big one!**

**You know the drill by now, read, review...and hopefully...enjoy :)**


	12. Macho!

Taking a fresh bottle of wine out of the fridge Alex returned to the living room where Gene had placed two glasses on the table and was now settled on her sofa, watching her.

"An eventful evening." she breathed, pouring the drinks and curling up on the sofa, bringing her legs up onto the chair. She sipped at the glass, watching Gene for a reply.

"Agreed. Not often I go for a walk with a bird to catch a bastard about to attack and rape someone." he replied.

"Really? I thought that would be your token piece. Take 'em out for a nice walk, flirt a bit and then show off your 'macho' skills." Alex said bringing back the finger waggling as she said the word macho. Remembering the memory he smiled before drinking the wine.

"Just you Bolls." He raised the glass a little before downing the last drops and re-filling without a second thought.

"And they say romance is dead(!)" Alex replied sarcastically before taking the bottle from him and emptying it into her own glass.

* * *

Within half an hour it was fair to say that both officers were a little more drunk than planned. With three bottles of wine and a bottle of whisky empty and standing on the table the two of them had returned to their old ways, arguing.

"I am telling you I'm not drunk!" Alex insisted, rocking slightly on the chair as she did so, spilling some of the wine onto the floor."And I am telling you, you are drunk. You are pissed, smashed you are anything but sober!"

"Oh no D.C.I Hunt,' Alex said, stretching out the letters as she leaned closer, her warm breath mixing with his, 'I'm 100% sobey, sob…sober!" She finished triumphantly, an expression of pride at successfully saying the word.

"You are drunk D.I Bolly Knickers and there are no two ways about it. Now come on an' get to bed. Otherwise you'll be crashed ou' on the desk at work and you're no use to anyone there." Alex sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, making no effort to go to bed.

"Come with me?" She asked looking up into his eyes, hers wide and almost pleading. As much as he wanted to say yes, he knew it was the drink talking.

"No Bolly. You'll regre' it in the mornin'. I'm not comin' ta bed with ya." Her face fell in drunken disappointment as she curled up against him, hand on his chest, only the thin fabric before skin on skin contact.

"Then I'll have to stay here won't I? Don't leave me. I'm happy. I'll be scared on my own. What if the man calls again? Or comes round? I need you here Gene. To protect…" Before Alex could finish the sentence she had fallen asleep against him, the amount of alcohol carrying her off into a peaceful slumber. Gene sat for a moment unsure as to what he should do. His detective inspector had fallen asleep on him and as much as he wanted to wrap his arms around her, kiss her forehead and watch her sleep he knew that she wouldn't be as peaceful and happy when its worn off and she wakes to see him. Slipping out from under her he stood, before bending and lifting her into his arms, carrying her gently into the bedroom. Covering her with the duvet he brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her head anyway and left her to sleep, clearing up and leaving the flat as quietly as possible.

* * *

Across town as the clock struck midnight Shaz and Chris were happy and sober, settled after what they deemed a perfect evening. A romantic candlelit dinner, before returning home and sticking a film on and cuddling up, each with a huge mug of hot chocolate, filled to the brim with marshmallows. Now, the mugs were empty, the film had finished and the pair were sat talking about the wedding.

"It's amazing Chris. Even the Ma'am thought so. Beautiful." Shaz gleamed with excitement for their big day, everything ready and the day getting nearer and nearer. It was now just three days to go.

"Shaz. You could wear a bin bag and still be the most beautiful woman in the room. Even if you'd just woken up, hair all over the place, no make-up and the first thing you could find thrown on…you'd still be beautiful." It was very rare when Chris could say all these romantic thoughts he locked into his mind without fear of being called a poof from Ray or the Guv.

"Aw baby. You'll look great too! Always do. Now Ray is wearing a suit for the wedding isn't he? Cos' he can turn around and go 'ome again if he's coming in any old thing." Shaz changed the subject slightly, understanding how Ray and formality meant buying a drink for a bird before chatting her up and not three-piece suits and brand new shoes.

"Course he is Shazza. Made 'im promise. Even the Guv's bought a new suit." Chris grinned.

"Blimey." Shaz smiled warmly, hugging closer to him as he stroked her hair softly.

"Behave yourself on your stag won't ya?" Shaz asked sleepily, drawing concentric circles on his shirt with her finger lightly.

"Will do Shazza. I'll let Ray 'ave the stripper and 'e can please 'imself. Cos' I'm fine with you." Chris kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket further up around her as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Shazza." He whispered."Love you too." She yawned before shuffling into a comfier position and falling asleep.

* * *

Ray yawned. Truth be told he was bored. Sitting at home with the TV babbling in the background he couldn't be bothered to sleep, but didn't like still being awake. Tomorrow morning, as he got ready for work he'd be thinking up a huge story to tell the boys in CID.

"She'd 'ave really big tits." He mumbled to himself. Attempting to picture the blonde bombshell he'd been describing to himself for the past half an hour he grinned weakly. Happy with what he'd come up with he eventually lugged himself off the sofa, switched the TV off and dumping his glass in the sink with an ever growing pile of cups and plates in need of washing headed to bed. Alone. This was rare for Ray. He didn't like it one little bit.

* * *

The atmosphere in CID the next morning was different for everyone. Ray's face was a picture of false glee as he expressed to the boys the imaginary girl he'd 'slept' with last night, enjoying their jealousy.

Both Alex and Gene were sat at their desks, attempting to work with equally raging hangovers developing. Their memories of the night before were vague and at some point Alex could have sworn she'd called Gene macho. Just how drunk was she?

He was in just as much trouble attempting to remember the events of the previous night. Alex had definitely called him macho."Macho?' he mumbled to himself, 'What does she think I am, one of the bloody village people?" He questioned, remembering with displeasure one night a couple of years ago. Very, very drunk that night he Ray and Chris had decided with some help of some equally drunk police officers that their own rendition of the village people would be a lot better than the original.

"Thank you God that Bolly wasn't around then. I'd never live it down otherwise." he prayed quietly as he poured himself a scotch.

Shaz and Chris were sneaking small smiles to one another across the room. But Chris was feeling a lot different to her inside. Shaz was bubbling with excitement at the thought of walking down the aisle in two days time but Chris was dreading it. He loved Shaz he really did, but all those people, watching him say all this romantic stuff. What if he mucked up? Would Shaz love him? What would happen? What if something went wrong and he tripped? Or said something wrong?

All these questions were making him nervous and that hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Chris? A word?" Alex asked, stepping away from her desk and holding the main door to CID open for him to leave.

Standing outside where nobody was around she looked at him with the concerned face she saved for victims, Chris noticed.

"What's going on Chris? You don't seem too happy considering your getting married in a couple of days." Alex asked.

"I'm nervous." He replied honestly, realising that this was D.I Drake, she had some sort of mind reading skill, he'd always thought, meaning anything he hid would be find out.

"Oh Chris, its natural to be nervous! If you weren't I'd be worried. What are you nervous about?" "What if I muck up? I'll ruin Shaz's day." he mumbled.

"Chris you won't muck up. And if you do who cares? Shaz loves you for you, not how good you are at remembering lines, or getting everything perfect. That's not you Chris. Shaz loves you. Short term memory and clumsiness and everything." Chris paused for a moment, trying to work out whether he'd just been granted a compliment or an insult. Alex noticed and laughed.

"What I mean Chris, is that, Shaz loves you. She couldn't care less if you made 1 mistake, 100 mistakes or no mistakes at all. She's getting married. And this is Shaz. She wouldn't care if it was a posh hotel or a barn in a field. As long as she's there, your there and her friends and family are there…she'll be happy." Alex smiled and Chris understood that she was, as usual, correct. He loved Shaz, and Shaz loved him, that's all that mattered.

"Thanks Ma'am." Chris smiled gratefully before leaving and heading back into CID. Alex stood for a moment, watching him go.

"You two are gonna be so happy Chris." She murmured after him. The happiness was short lived though, as she remembered the man on the phone.

"_the happiest day of their life Alex. Will it be the happiest day of yours?"_

* * *

**Well there you go, chapter 12 up and ready for you to read, review and enjoy!**

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I have some reviews...so you know what to do! **


	13. As if they'd be civil on the wedding day

**Just want to say in advance that Orsett Hall is an actual Hotel but I don't own it, or own anything to do with, it just seemed like an ideal location :)**

**Hope you enjoyy... x**

* * *

Wednesday the 2nd May was an early start for CID. Each with packed back they had arrived at the station at the earlier time of 7am in order to head out to Orsett Hall for the wedding. Shaz was waiting inside with Alex as Ray, Chris and Gene sorted out who was going with who outside. Eventually, Gene headed inside and over to the two women who were deep in conversation about the next few hours.

"Mothers meetin' over. Righ' Shaz and Bolls your both in the Quattro with me, Ray and Chris are headin' down together." He enlightened them and they headed outside to where the Quattro was waiting.

"You could have at least given it a clean Guv." Alex suggested, running a finger along the side and produced a smear of dirt on her finger.

"it's a bleedin' wedding not a car show. Now get in or I'll leave ya here." he complained and moved the chair so Shaz could sit in the back. She had a look of sheer delight on her face. Not at the fact she was getting married soon. This was her first time in the Quattro. After Alex had settled into the passenger seat he put the key in ignition and drove the car out of the station, as fast as he could make it go.

Ray and Chris were already a good twenty minutes ahead and Ray had begun to complain.

"Couldn't 'ave 'ad it nearer could ya? I've never bin' this tired. Didn' no it were possible. Shouldn't be. Bloody ridiculous." He moaned.

"Ray. Shut up. I'm gettin' married today and I don' need you ruinin' it." Chris responded, a huge beam across his face. His head wasn't as bad as he was expecting from the stag do last night and he knew that was what was wrong with Ray. He had a terrible hangover.

"Last nigh' was good though. And that stripper! Gotta admit I did good!" Ray grinned, remembering the night before.

"Honestly, wouldn't have noticed to be honest mate."

"That's cos you were bloody focussed on today. She was gorgeous Chris! And the speed in which those clothes came off…wow!" Ray leant back on the chair, allowing the memories to wash over him.

"She took a quick likin' to you." Chris pointed out, watching the road ahead.

"Yeah. Even though it was mean' to be your evenin'. She seemed ta think I was gettin' married!"

"I'd hope so. I told her you were." Chris replied dryly, indicating as he turned left.

"Ya did what?" Ray asked in confusion.

"Wha' am I gonna wan' with a stripper Ray? I have Shaz. Thought you'd like her, so told her there was a mistake with names and you were the one gettin' married. She didn't complain, still got paid."

"You know I'd be angry with you if it wasn't for the fact that all my birthdays seemed to come at once last night." Ray replied.

They fell into silence as Ray fiddled with the radio, attempting to find a half decent song for a while.

Shaz sighed. 'bloody expected' she thought. It had been no longer than half an hour since they first got into the car and she was already wishing she was someone else. It wasn't awkward silence, like sometimes in CID. No, it was the arguing. As if she thought they'd be civil on her wedding day.

"No! All I am saying is that we are in no bloody hurry so why do you have to drive like we're gonna be killed if we're there a second later than expected? Its not like they can start without us. The bride is in your bloody car!" Alex complained, a little loudly.

"For crying out bloody loud woman! You think I'm going too fast well fine then!" and with that he pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car.

"Now your just being ridiculous." She seethed.

"No. You said I was goin' to fast. Is this slow enough for ya?" He growled.

"Your actin' like a bleedin' two year old Guv! Now drive will you!"

"Wouldn't wan' to go too fast now would I?" He commented and Alex let out an angry sigh.

"You know I honestly have no idea why on Earth I thought it'd be a good idea to get in a car with you? Your either going stupidly fast or acting like a bloody idiot and not going all together. What exactly are you hoping to achieve from this Guv?" Alex asked, folding her arms and turned in her seat to look at him. Each of them glared in silence at one another.

"Either kill each other or get a room." Shaz muttered under her breath but her sound did not go unnoticed.

"What did you say bridey?" Gene asked, no change in his tone. Shaz had, had enough.

"I said kill each other or get a bloody room! You two! Ma'am you say he acts like a two year old but he doesn't. You both act like a pair of teenagers! Constantly fightin'! I shoulda just walked! I'd get further than we're getting at the moment. Its always something with you two and its ridiculous! You're both as bad as each other and arguing ain't gonna change a thing. Now either get out and kill one another or sit round, shut up and get me to my wedding!" She yelled at them, frustration seeping out of her. Both senior offices stopped and looked at her in silence, their eyes almost popping out of their heads at the telling off they'd just been given from the WPC. Turning round in their seats neither of them uttered another word as Gene started the car and headed back out onto the main road.

Shaz smiled to herself in the back of the car. Her yelling could have gone two ways:  
1) Both of them sitting in silence for the rest of the journey, clearly embarrassed at being yelled at or  
2) Both of them yelling at her and kicking her out the car to walk. She was glad the former had been the way it went.

The rest of the journey involved all sitting in silence, not even making eye contact with one another. Embarrassed to admit it, both Alex and Gene were thinking the same thing. Shaz had been right. And she knew it.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel and they spotted Ray waiting outside for them. His cheerful grin was cut short when he saw the silence between all of them, and the hint of satisfaction in Shaz's eyes. What had happened on their journey?

"Guv, Ma'am. Chris is on the East wing gettin' ready and Shaz you'll be on the west." Ray explained as he noticed both senior officers stand as far apart as possible without being ridiculously far. Shaz looked between them and exchanged a glance with Ray as he pointed in confusion in the direction of the west wing. Shaz and Alex left in silence."Wha' happened?" Ray asked, hoping Gene would shed a little light on the situation."Nothin' Raymondo. Now where's Christopher?" He asked and Ray led the way, in bewilderment, to the east wing.

The Bridal room was large and spacious, plenty of room for Shaz to get ready. Neither of them had spoken on the way over, Alex still in slight shock that Shaz had yelled at them.

"Ma'am?" Shaz waved a hand in front of D.I Drake's face as she stared off into the distance, snapping her out of the daydream. Alex was glad her normal, chirpy self had returned.

"Huh? Oh sorry Shaz, just daydreaming." Alex commented, a little dazed before closing the door and dropping off the bags she'd brought up, onto the floor. Checking the clock she read the time: 7:48am. The ceremony was in just under 6 hours. Plenty of time.

"Right I'm goin' for a bath, that car stank of smoke." Shaz complained, slipping her jacket off and dropping it over a chair and heading into the bathroom, locking the door behind. Shortly afterwards the sound of water gushing into the tub could be heard. Alex took this opportunity to have a look around the room. It was very simple and not too overdone, a traditional colour scheme of pink's, whites and pale yellows. There were three sofas in the middle of the room, surrounding a wooden table and pointing towards a hotel TV. In the corner was another couple of chairs, next to a table with a large, ornamental lamp in the middle. Beside this were two large, classy French patio doors, leading out to the balcony.

The balcony wasn't especially big but allowed Alex to stand outside and take in the breathtaking view. Large fields of green spread out for miles and thick tree's surrounded them. From her eye line she could see a bright blue pond with specks of green plants and nearby a swimming pool. It was like something out of a painting. Leaning on the old architecture, a balcony wall in pale stone she spotted what looked like her D.C.I, wandering alone through the grounds. True to normal she could see the trail of smoke suggesting he was having a cigarette. From the distance he hadn't noticed her watching him from high up.

Gene liked strolling through the grounds alone. It was quiet and peaceful and meant he could smoke without being complained at. Almost an hour in the car and spending most of it in silence. He refused to admit that he had been embarrassed at being shouted at but made a silent promise to himself that the minute Shaz and Chris were back from their honeymoon she'd be doing all his paperwork for at least a month. And all the cleaning up. And by the time that month was over Shaz would never want to look at a teabag again. That he would make sure of.

As he lit the second cigarette Gene came over all funny. Nothing like illness or anything, the Gene genie did not get sick. Almost like he was being watched. He turned, looking around him but could see nobody. Then he knew someone was there. Who else just threw that stone that happened to land so close to him, almost making him jump. Confused and slightly annoyed he looked around again. A nagging feeling inside of him had a feeling that D.I Drake was behind this. But where the hell was she?

* * *

**You know the drill by now...read and review :)**


	14. Shut up and say I do!

Alex couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Or rather, down in the grounds. Safe in the balcony where he'd failed to notice her she was taking great enjoyment at throwing the stones she'd found in a plant pot in the corner at her D.C.I, making sure she didn't hit him. Dissolving into laughter everytime he whirled around helplessly, getting increasingly more frustrated. After throwing the fourth stone she saw him look up to the balconies and stepped back quickly, unsure as to whether or not she'd been seen.

By ten o'clock preparations were well underway in the bridal suite. Shaz's hair and make-up were done and Alex had just finished hers.

"I need some pictures. Before the photographer arrives." Shaz beamed, whipping out her camera from her bag. Alex bit back a laugh. She'd been living in the 80's for 4 years now but still found it strange that everything was different to back in 2008. Shaz's camera was large and bulky, like everything else from the 80's and had a large round lense. Shaz however seemed completely in love with it.

"Amazing ain't it! Chris bought it for my birthday." She smiled. Before Alex had time to change her expression there was a bright flash, the camera was up at Shaz's face and she had brand new photo on the camera.

"Not my best shot Shaz(?)" She laughed in comment.

"It's not so bad. There will be plenty more at the wedding and the reception" She beamed.

Down in the west wing of the hotel wedding preparations were starting, in a slightly different way. Gene, Ray and Chris were sat on the sofa, each with a beer in their hands.

"To weddings!" Gene blurted drunkenly.

"T' marriage!" Ray held his bottle up, just as drunk.

"Shaz!" Chris downed the drink. Both Ray and Gene were very drunk, Chris not as drunk, vowing that he'd only have a couple of drinks, so that he could make it through the vows without throwing up over his bride-to-be.

"D'ya think we should get ready?" Chris asked, the bottle now empty.

"Wha' time izzit?" Ray asked, his speech slurred more than usual.

"11:30." Chris checked his watch for confirmation.

"Might'as well." Gene pushed himself up, wobbled slightly, before walking straight into one of the rooms, collecting his suit on the side. Despite the amount he'd put down in the past half an hour, he was fairly stable still and to anyone outside the room, they would assume he's sober. A skill Gene Hunt had mastered over the years.

Chris and Ray each headed to separate areas to get changed, Chris fairly stable and Ray a little wobbly.

By the time they'd all returned to the main room they were pretty much ready to head down.

* * *

12:45pm

Shaz was finished. Alex had curled the young officer's hair lightly, allowing it bounce on her shoulders. The wedding dress and heels made her look a little taller and the equivalent to a fairy princess. Alex was wearing a tight, electric blue dress that came just above her knee. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder and her hair was bobbing just below her shoulder, having grown rapidly over the past few months.

"Ready?" Alex asked as she prepared to leave her friend.

"Yeah. Bin' ready for months!" Shaz smiled.

"Good luck." Alex gave her one final hug before leaving the room and heading down towards the main hall where the ceremony was taking place.

The room was still fairly empty when Alex arrived. Unfortunately Shaz's parents had died a few months before the ceremony but Alex could recognise Chris's from anywhere. His mother had a mouse brown perm and was wearing a cream dress that hit just shy of the floor. His father was the spitting image. The brown hair with the dodgy highlights. A too tight suit with trousers that hung around his ankles and a constant nervous look on his face. But that wasn't because his son was getting married, Alex took note of. It was more likely to be the fact that Gene Hunt was walking towards him and looked about a foot taller. Trying not to laugh Alex headed down to see them both, being spotted before she did so.

"Make a quick left turn Patrick, Bolly's headin' down the aisle and that's a fate worse than death." Gene commented, his face serious but Alex knew he was joking.

"Nice to see you too Guv. I was gonna give you a compliment but after that I think I'll take a rain check." it looked as though their last face-to-face encounter had been forgotten and Shaz's yelling dismissed.

"Bolly meet Patrick and Diane Skelton. Patrick, Diane…Bolly." Alex sighed as they both looked confused.

"It's not Bolly. Alex Drake, Chris's D.I." Alex introduced herself, a little confused at the Guv's attitude. While he normally found any opportunity to annoy her, this time it seemed different.

"Take your seats please, the bride is about to arrive!" The registrar announced, hurrying down the aisle, followed by Chris and a wobbly Ray. Alex looked astonished.

"Ray you're drunk!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Only a little bit. I'll be fine, it's not like I've gotta say anythin'" he complained, standing in position. Sighing dramatically Alex chose to ignore it and settled in the front row next to Gene as other guests quickly took their seats.

"I know it was you Bolls." Gene whispered to her. She looked at him, head to one side in confusion.

"Stones don't come flying out of nowhere…I saw you up on the balcony." Alex whipped her head round to the front in silence, trying not to laugh. She'd had a feeling that she had been caught.

When Shaz walked down the aisle even the Guv couldn't help but smile. He had to admit it. As much as Chris was an idiot in every department, he struck lucky with the young WPC. She had a nervous smile on her face and she kept looking down every so often, trying not to trip over her dress. Catching the eyes of her team she felt more confident and beamed brightly at them. After what felt like a lifetime of walking to Shaz, she made it to Chris at the end of the aisle. Ray grinned before dropping into the empty seat next to Alex, his job done.

"We are gathered here today…" The registrar began his long speech, inducting them into married life.

"You look fab Shazza." Chris whispered, taking her hand in his.

"So do you Chris. Now shut up and say I do." She smiled warmly.

The ceremony lasted half an hour, by which time Ray and Gene had settled into an almost doze in their seats, either side of Alex. As it came up to the final part of the speech she nudged them roughly in the sides, causing them to complain in annoyed whispers.

"Watch the bloody ceremony!" Alex whispered in harsh reply.

"…Husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The registrar announced in delight. Chris caught Shaz's eye, smiled and leaned forward, kissing her gently, ignoring Ray's retching sounds in the second row.

* * *

**They're married :)  
Hope you enjoyed that Chapter it's not as long as planned but that's because the next part has drama! And I'd like to let you all know...It won't be long until our phone stalker is revealed! I have finished writing the story on my laptop now so I'll hopefully be posting a couple a week, and with the holidays more time off :)**

**Hope your enjoying, please read & review, they're like christmas presents to me!**

**Thankyouu :) x **


	15. Drama at the Reception

The reception took place in the grand hall of the hotel. A number of tables had been set up, with a head table at the end, beautifully decorated. There was a buffet style banquet on the side of the room which held host to an assortment of snacks and nibbles and soft drinks as well as Champagne and wine. In the middle of the table was a three-tier wedding cake, complete with miniature bride and groom settled on the top. Naturally, upon entering Ray, Chris and Gene headed for the champagne.

"Men." Shaz commented, standing in her gown at the side of the room, looking around.

"Get used to it Shaz. You've got the rest of your life with it." Alex pointed out."What was I thinking(?)" Shaz laughed.

"That you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with him." "Your like a bleedin' mind reader Ma'am." Shaz grinned. She had never felt happier than she did today.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"What for?" Alex looked bewildered."Me and Chris split up the first time. You made us see sense, that we belonged together. It's kinda down to you that we're here today." Shaz hugged her."Oh, well that's fine Shaz. But I'm sure you both would have realised sooner or later. You never really stopped loving one another."

As Shaz left to speak to her new mother and father in law Alex looked cautiously around. Someone here knew something about Molly and had constantly been calling her. It was time to find out who.

"Stop thinking for five seconds woman and shove that down your throat." Gene had appeared at her side, glass filled to the brim with sparkling champagne. She took it, somewhat grateful for the distraction, but didn't take eye contact away from the number of guests."Bolls." Gene eventually distracted her.

"Someone here knows something about Molls Guv. I need to know who. They've been playing with my head far too long." Alex sipped on the drink as they headed to a table nearby and sat down.

"A watched pot doesn't boil lady B." He commented and she looked slightly surprised."That's actually smart…" She said aloud and looked even more surprised at the fact she was meant to have thought it."Don't look to surprised. I didn't get in the force on looks alone." He took another sip from the glass."No. Definitely not.""Cheers(!)" He replied sarcastically, a funny feeling swooping inside of him.

"That's not what I meant." she replied. Without a following comment from Gene they both sat in silence, thinking to themselves.

'_Definitely not what I meant…wait what the hell am I doing? I cannot, simply CANNOT be falling for Gene Hunt. Ignore it Alex. Not gonna happen. Focus on the psycho. Who could be the psycho?' _Alex tried to keep a natural expression on her face as the thoughts ran through her mind. She couldn't…could she?'_What did she mean…not what she mean'? 'ts nothin' Gene. Just Bolly and her strange little comments. Wouldn't be without them though. Almost as good as the alco…shut up now. You cannot be goin' all sissy. Its bloody Bolls, the most annoying fruit cake this side of banana-bleedin'-rama. But she's my fruitcake. Gene? You're the bloody manc lion for god's sake. You don't even like fruitcake."_ Almost raging an argument within his own mind the Guv failed to notice Alex had started speaking again."…what do you think?" She asked and he only caught the last of the sentence."…It's got too many nuts." he spoke aloud, causing Alex to raise her eyebrows and cock her head to one side in confusion and slight fear as to what he had been thinking."What?"

"What?" Gene realised he'd been speaking aloud and then another thought came into his head…'_how much had he said aloud?'_ Alex's expression gave nothing away so he was forced to just continue like nothing had happened."You talk too fast woman what are you sayin'?" He asked, hoping to sidetrack her.

"You come out with the strangest things sometimes Guv. And you call me the fruitcake of CID. Anyway, as I was saying…the person stalking me… he might not have even arrived yet mightn't he? I mean Shaz did say some people were coming to the reception a bit later so he might have been in the …" Alex stopped and stared into space. She'd seen a white square on the wall closest to them. In neat, readable handwriting she saw the word '_Alex'. _The same font used on the envelope from the dress shop. Not even bothering to continue she left the table and walked over, plucking it from the wall and opening it quickly.

"_Enjoying the wedding? Still not found me? Look out the window." _

Alex did so and took her attention to the fancy French patio doors stretching across the side. She could see that some guests had headed out to enjoy the sunshine and spotted Shaz and Chris sitting together on a stone bench. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until she saw something at the back of the courtyard. Something that from this distance could not be made out.

Hurrying out the door and over to where she'd spotted it Alex stopped abruptly. Nothing. Almost nothing. Another note.

"_I'm enjoying this game Alex. You're so predictable. I knew you'd go back to your car, and I knew he'd be waiting. I knew that the first person you'd officially meet would be Gene Hunt. And I know something else. You know it too. Just won't admit it. _

_I'm growing tired Alex. Duck." _

Within that second everything slowed down in Alex's mind. Flashbacks played through her mind as she felt herself be pushed against the ground in force. That noise. Death in sound. The sound of a bullet, leaving a gun, and flying through the air.

"Raymondo that way!" She heard Gene's voice echo around her as she rested against the ground, feeling weak and confused. She recognised retreated footsteps, pounding across the ground. Ray was off and by the sounds of it, a couple of others were following.

"Come on Alex." everything slowly came into focus as she felt Gene's hand in hers, pulling her to her feet. For a couple of seconds she felt steady then, before she knew it she was being carried back inside in the Guv's arms and everything went black. She'd fainted.

* * *

**Okay. The revalation will either be in the next chapter or the chapter after, depending how generous i'm feeling ;)  
Just some points to make out in case you all get confused :/ This story is based after series 3, but taking away the storyline with Gene and Alex and Sam Tyler. I hope that doesn't make it all confusing...if it does I'm sorry, I got a bit sidetracked when writing my story and realised that it may sound a bit strange in the future. Sorry for any confusion.**

**In the meantime I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit shorter than the others but that's the make way for the bigger story. There is a huge storyline coming up soon! Read and Review and I hope you all have a FANTASTIC START TO 2011! :) xx **


	16. You're just weak

A blurred mass of colour blinded her as she tentatively opened her eyes, not knowing what to expect. 1984 or 2008? From just staring at the white ceiling and nothing else she struggled to determine her location. Turning her head slightly to look around a dull ache ran through her and she let out a small whimper of pain. A shadow dropped to her side within seconds as she settled back into a more comfortable position.

"You shouldn' be movin' Alex." 1984. She'd recognise the sound of Gene Hunt anywhere but was still surprised slightly at his use of her real name.

"What happened?" She murmured as she felt his hand brush a strand out of her face. He didn't say anything just looked at her, a look of relief in his eyes. She didn't press the matter, just relaxed into his hand and closed her eyes.

"You sleep. We'll catch this bastard." He told her softly, stroking her cheek gently until her breath evened out and she was asleep. He left and headed into the bedroom, taking a soft yellow blanket from the chair in the corner and bringing it through covered her with it. Despite the drama of that afternoon she slept peacefully.

* * *

The minute he had headed back inside with her he'd headed straight through the building and back to the Quattro. Instructing Shaz to make sure both his and Alex's belongings got brought back he sat Alex in the passenger seat, strapped her in (ignoring the fact seatbelts were totally pointless in his opinion) and shut the door, moving quickly round and into the drivers. Driving as fast as ever with glances towards Alex's unconscious body every so often it didn't take him long to get her back to the flat and upstairs. Then it was just a case of waiting for her to wake.

* * *

Closing the door behind him Gene stopped for a moment. He was torn. Work alongside his team to track down the psycho stalking bastard or look after Alex? Coming up with the decision that Ray, Chris and Shaz wouldn't be back for a while as they had to sort everything out down at the hotel and then come back he returned to the flat and took to pouring himself a drink and sitting beside her slumbered form.

* * *

Back at the hotel panic had ensued after Shaz had returned from talking to the Guv. She was shaking slightly at the drama and began looking wildly around for Chris. Eventually she saw him and Ray come round the corner, out of breath and looking slightly disappointed.

"How's Ma'am?" Was their first question as they bent double trying to catch their breaths.

"Guv's taken her home. Did you get 'im?" Shaz asked nervously.

"No. Bastard slipped away. Got the gun though, wrapped it in this." Ray brought out the bundle having used his cravat as a carrier in order to not mix fingerprints.

"See what forensics can get." He finished. Remarkably the amount of alcohol Ray had managed to drink today had been ignored the minute the bullet was heard and he was acting sober and smarter than normal.

"Brill. S'pose we better inform the commissioner." Shaz sighed, the man was a nightmare to talk to with his sexist views and terrible attitude.

"Done." Ray announced and Shaz couldn't contain the look of astonishment.

"Wow Ray. You've done everything!" She beamed at him.

"It's when it's one of ya own. Makes you think faster. We better get all the stuff and head back to CID. Got a case to solve." He returned her smile. They separated, informing the group of worried guests what was going on and how the reception was over and everyone was to head home.

* * *

After a couple of hours Alex woke to see her Guv stood having a cigarette by the window, his back to her. She smiled slightly, glad he stayed, not wanting to wake to an empty flat. She watched him in silence, noticing each small action, the way that half way through the cigarette he switched hands, running the newly free hand through his hair before resting it by his side. How the glint of now early moonlight sparkled off him, making his steely eyes look like watery pools with impossible depths and making his hair shine. The outline of his suit against the natural light reminded her of the heroes in so many fairy stories, how the prince would always save the day.

'_Gene Hunt her knight in shining armour? Puh-lease.' _Alex silently scolded herself as she watched him stub out the cigarette and turn back, noticing she was awake.

"Getting a good look Bolls?" He asked and she smiled gently. He returned to the chair he'd placed by her side, and lightly stroked her hair.

"How are ya feelin'?" He asked.

"Better. I didn't expect you to stay." She replied lazily, enjoying the warmth of his fingers in her hair.

"Had to make sure you were alrigh' didn't I? Can' have ya moanin' at me tomorrow abou' bein' left alone." He replied taking his hand away and leaning back on the chair, watching her. She shifted up slightly to look at him properly.

"Thank you. You didn't have to though." He didn't respond, just nodded slightly, a small, rare smile of his lips.

"Any news from Ray or the others?" She brought up the new conversation, the one that had been playing on both minds for the past five minutes without comment.

"Nothin' much. Shaz radioed in sayin' they didn't find a lot go' the gun though. Get some forensics, migh' help us track the bastard. On their way 'ome now." he explained all that he knew, pouring himself a small scotch, holding up to offer her some. She shook her head and shifted herself to sit more upright in the chair.

"Didn't anyone see him?" Alex asked, nervousness that she'd tried so hard to cover up shining through.

"If they did they didn' speak up. Now we've go' a crazy, bleedin' psycho stalker who isn't afraid to stick a bullet through someone's head." Alex shuddered at his response, remembering the déjà vu of the moment that afternoon, and a time just a few years ago, in the future…she didn't know anymore.

Again the two of them sat in comfortable silence, catching quick glances over at one another, then moving their gazes to not catch each other. The room seemed to go all hazy eventually, when both his steely blue eyes trapped her soft chocolate ones, in a metaphorical embrace. The moment however, was snatched away from the rapping at the door.

"I'll get it." Alex began to stand before being gently pushed back onto the sofa.

"You're mean' ta be restin', I'll get it." Gene replied, rising from the seat and heading over to the door. Opening it he was greeted by two bags of luggage and the sound of retreating footsteps. '_Chris._' thought the Guv, immediately working this out after hearing the sound of a tripping and an _oof, _from the owner.

"Idiot." He muttered, bringing the suitcases through and closing the door.

"Blimey Bolls what did you bring the wardrobe?" He asked as he heaved it into the room and dropped it on the floor.

"It's not that bad." She said, remembering the previous night and herself, floundering through the wardrobe and drawers, looking for her dress and a change of clothes for the next day.

"Whatever. How you managed to get tha' to CID and into the boo' of the car is beyond me." He stated, downing the rest of his drink.

"Must just be stronger than you Guv. What do you say to that?" She asked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Bollocks." He said confidently in reply.

"Really? You can't lift a bag five steps? Is that why Shaz brings you, your tea? The mug just too hard to carry from the kitchen to your office?" She asked, enjoying the teasing.

"Bolly. I managed to carry you. Now if that ain't heavy I dunno what is." He responded, matching her smile. She feigned horror at the comment.

"Well! Here's me thinking you've actually acted nicely tonight Gene and you go and repay me by saying I'm heavier than a suitcase." She pretended to gasp in disappointment at him.

"Shows I'm strong enough though. If I can carry you I can carry anything. Apart from your bloody suitcase." He responded.

"Your just weak." She leaned forward slightly, looking up at him.

"Well your obviously feelin' a lot better. If I'm weak how can I do this?" With that he lifted her from the sofa and threw her up in the air a little, before she landed back in arms with a small squeal.

"That's cheating. I'm in trauma here Guv. You shouldn't take advantage of your colleagues." She hit him playfully on the chest.

"Takin' advantage? I think that was you turnin' up in a dress that looks like something you wash the dishes with." He commented, throwing her gently back onto the sofa with another squeal and a small '_poof_' from the sofa cushions.

"In your dreams." She shuffled on the sofa to get comfy again.

"I'll let you know." He finished, budging her and sitting on the sofa. Involuntarily she rested back against him instead of moving herself, her head resting on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, his fingers returning to the warmth of his hair.

After about ten minutes of sitting comfortably in silence he spoke again.

"I should really go Bolly. Let you get some sleep."

"I'm comfy. You're stuffs all here. Can't you stay here tonight?" She asked sleepily, Gene left to guess whether or not she was being serious.

"Really Bolls?" He asked but was met with the deep breaths of his now sleeping D.I. Leaning forward he gently kissed her forehead.

"Nigh' Bolls."

* * *

**Thought I'd treat you all to some Galex as well as continuing the drama :) I hope it's appreciated!**

**Also...some news for you...next chapter...it's revealed! I can tell its going to be a relief for everyone, I've read the reviews :) This revelation also sets the scene for the big storyline at the end! Hope you're all excited about that :D**

**Now that's all to be said, please read & review and I'll post the next chapter ASAP. We've nearly finished as well :( My first story is nearly over, only about 3 or 4 chapters left, maybe 5 depends how short and cliffhanger-ey i make the next chapters! x**


	17. The slimy bastard

As sunlight streamed through the thin curtain material dust floated slowly over to the sleepers. It was coming up to 7 o'clock but neither of them shifted from their slumber. It was the sound of a telephone in the distance that drew Alex from her sleep as she lay there and just listened, not wanting to move.

**"Bolls if you don't answer that bloody phone I'm gonna drop kick it out the window." Gene said, his eyes still closed. She smiled slightly before getting up and picking up the receiver.**

"Hello?"

"Ma'am? You might wanna get over here. We've got the forensics results back. Ray and Chris can't believe it." Shaz's voice sounded nervous and worried as she informed Alex.

"I'll be there soon." Alex replied, putting the phone down and turning to Gene who had pushed himself up into a sitting position, watching her.

"The forensics are back." she told him quietly.

"Let's find out the name of this bastard." Gene replied, as he began to rummage around in his luggage bag, looking for a new suit.

* * *

After half an hour the Quattro pulled up outside Fenchurch East CID and the two senior officers left the car and headed inside. Swiftly walking to the main office they were greeted by nervous looks from all three others and an open envelope on Alex's desk. Tentatively she picked it up, glanced round at the others and read the paper inside.

"The fingerprints found on the product G16 weapon match the fingerprints belonging to Jim Keats…" was all she read out before the stunned silence overtook her as well. Every officer stayed in silence, remembering the last time Jim Keats had managed to infiltrate CID and tried to take the officers.

"The slimy bastard." Ray muttered eventually, after what seemed like a decade of silence.

"It would make sense though. Keats knew about Molly. He knew my phone number, my address and he knows everyone here, meaning details of where we'll be etc would be easy to find out. Plus Jim always did have a knack for finding information that was meant to be kept private." Alex explained as she mentally ticked off all the times she'd been contacted by him recently and whether or not he was able to find out everything.

"He knows where CID is based as well. Probably been stalking you for weeks Ma'am. He knew you were going with Shazza to the shop, and he knew where the wedding was bein' held." Chris took the hand of his wife's in his protectively.

"Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?" Alex remembered, looking at the newlyweds.

"You are joking aren't you? Ma'am you were nearly killed yesterday! Drop everything we're not gonna leave until this is all sorted." Shaz responded in surprise.

"I'm gonna bloody kill 'im." Gene seethed, his first comment on the matter.

"There will be no killing of anyone. At least not until I've spoken to him." Alex replied.

"Alex last time you came anywhere near 'im, he nearly shot ya…and you really think I'm gonna let you go anywhere near him again?" He asked in response.

"You don't own me Guv. If I wanna talk to him then I will, and you will stay away from him until I'm finished." She looked at him, the glare in her eyes reaching into him, causing him to look away.

"Fine. But I'm with you. You can talk as much as ya like but I am not leavin' you alone in a room with that scum. Understood?" He asked, matching her glare.

"Fine." Her one word response ended the gaze and she turned to face back to the team, feeling his eyes staying on her.

"Where do we find him?" Shaz asked her boss who shrugged with no comment.

"Can't be far off…he's been contacting you and was at the wedding." Chris pointed out.

"Yes, but you and Ray chased him off remember, who knows where he'll be right now." silence fell upon CID as each of them thought, thinking of an idea, any possible idea as to where Jim Keats could be right now.

After just a couple of minutes of thinking the phone on Alex's desk rang, the shrill noise catching everyone's attention. Cautiously Alex headed over, picking up the receiver and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice catching in fear of whether it was Jim on the end. As with many times before, the caller hung up, without a single comment. She put the phone down and turned to her colleagues.

"Nothin'?" Gene asked and she shook her head, pausing mid shake as something caught her eye. Another note. This one had been slipped under the door, supposedly while she'd answered the phone. It was merely a distraction. Kneeling before the door she picked it up and returned to the team, holding it, her hands shaking gently.

"Open it." Ray's voice was barely a whisper. Alex did as he asked, her fingers working quickly, sliding under the envelope slip and prising it open, taking the note from inside and allowing the envelope to drop to the floor.

"No…that's…that's impossible!" Alex cried out the colour draining from her face as realisation struck her. She wobbled slightly, shock making her feel dizzy and weak and ready to collapse.

"Whoa, Bolly we'll be takin' a trip to hospital at this rate." The note was clasped in her hand like her life depended on it. Gene took the slip of paper in his own and read it.

"I don't ge' it…but you said…" She raised her head, eyes wide, begging him to keep quiet.

"Ray, Shaz, Chris…you can go 'ome. This is between me and Bolls." with that in mind Gene led Alex straight out the office, the paper falling from his hand as he did so. As quickly as it fell, it was in Shaz's hand.

"I dunno if I should…it's not right." She said, indicating reading the note.

"If you don't I will." Ray insisted but Shaz opened it quickly.

"What does it say?" Both Ray and Chris asked as Shaz's face fell into bewilderment. She showed them.

"_I've got your daughter Alex. - Jim Keats -"_

* * *

**Now come on, did anyone expect that? Please tell me whether or not you thought it was a good surprise or not and whether you liked it...**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, the revelation and the surprise. This story is only a few more chapters so in case i forget i just wanna thank all my readers, reviewers etc for all your support and attention to my story. Thanks. x**


	18. Molly!

**just wanted to say I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! there has been a lot of problems with my internet at the moment and i've finally managed to get onto a computer with working connection to post this! i really hope you enjoy it and although i will try and get the last few chapters posted asap i can't promise that the next with arrive soon. hope your still reading, reviews will make me a lot happier about this situation :)**

* * *

The Quattro sped through the mainly deserted streets of London, the pair inside searching, scanning, looking for any sign of Jim Keats. After twenty minutes of non-stop looking Gene pulled the car to a halt in an empty alleyway. They stepped out, Gene immediately lighting a cigarette, Alex wandering off a little. After a couple of minutes of silence he heard the unmistakeable sound of a woman sobbing. He turned to see Alex leaning against the wall close by, her face turned away and her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Bolly." his voice was gentle, a tone he rarely used. She didn't respond.

"Come 'ere Alex." He reached his arm out as she stepped over, leaning into his warm embrace her shoulders shaking violently now as she cried against his coat. He held her in silence as she sobbed, until eventually she calmed herself and leaned back, looking into his eyes as she made to wipe her own. Before she reached up his thumb caught her tears, wiping them away smoothly, still no speech.

"She can't be here Gene." Alex whispered, her voice still caught from crying.

"I know. But she is Alex. And we 'ave to get 'er away from Jim." He told her, his hand remaining against her cheek as she leaned into it.

"What if he's lying?""He hasn't bin' so far."

"Hmm." Was her only response, as her gaze transferred from his and to the street around, begging to catch sight of Jim, or something to help her.

It was a lot darker now, the streets only highlighted by the orange glow of streetlights and the occasional bright yellow from cars heading home. The wind had picked up, spreading a cold chill between the officers as they quickly headed back into the Quattro, Alex wrapped in Gene's coat, her white leather jacket not keeping the cold out.

Not moving they sat in silence, Gene smoking silently, casting his gaze to Alex every so often, watching as she leaned against the window staring out in a quiet begging for something to happen. For once he really didn't know what to do and it ran through him like fire to see his Bolly in distress.

"_His Bolly? Since when did he refer to her as HIS Bolly? She was his D.I yes, his pain in the bloody arse, his annoying yet amazing D.I. And why did it hurt so much to see her upset. Like he shared her pain._" Gene thought to himself, the arguing voice coming back to haunt him. All he wanted to do was make her happy again, and the next thing he saw would do just that.

Alex struggled to keep herself upright when, without warning the Guv sped off out onto the road and down the street, not stopping to allow her to sit comfortably. She couldn't see what he must have spotted so instead turned to face him.

"What the bloody hell Gene?" She asked, raising her voice to be heard over the squeal of tyres.

"Jim bloody Keats that's what Bolly. Now shut up and let me concentrate." He replied gruffly, speeding round a corner.

Sure enough Alex had realised they were following a car who seemed desperate to get out of the way. A quick flash of head turning and it was unmistakeable, even from this distance. The thick rimmed glasses, the jet black hair-cut. Jim Keats was in sight.

Barely able to stop the car before Alex was out, grabbing the gun from her pocket and running after the fake D.C.I, Gene jumped out of the drivers door, powering after her, gun in hand. The building he had disappeared into seemed to be an abandoned house, resembling a haunted house in appearance. Windows were either broken or boarded up and the garden, or jungle, was overgrown and messy.  
The main entrance hallway was just as bad. Carpet was overturned on the floor, curling up at the edges. Wallpaper was peeling off the wall and cobwebs filled the corners. The bulbs had all but gone, casting a dim, creepy glow throughout. Alex was ready to go charging in and breaking open every door in order to kill the man who supposedly had her daughter. Just before she did, Gene's hand clasped around her upper right arm, stopping her.

"Patience Bolly. Jim Keats is an insane bastard, angering him who knows wha' he's gonna do." Gene whispered behind her.

"I just wanna find him and kill him." She whispered back angrily. He understood completely.

"You crash in there he migh' kill 'er 'fore you even get ta see 'er."

The house was deadly quiet and neither of the detectives liked it. Walking close together and slowly they arrived at the first door, somewhat nervously. Alex couldn't hold it in anymore. Without even checking behind the first door she turned away.

"Molly!" She yelled as loud as she could begging for even a shuffle in response. "Molly!" She cried out again in desperation.

A couple of minutes of silence followed before a stifled cry from upstairs. Before Gene could even register, the mothering instinct pulled in Alex and she was halfway up the stairs before he started following. The door burst open violently and Alex almost collapsed in tears at the sight of her baby huddled in the corner of the room.

"Molly." She whispered heading over, crouching down and hugging her little girl tightly, rocking her gently.

"Alex." Jim's voice seemed to echo in the room. She turned to face him, surprising herself in her confidence and glaring him in the eye.

"Jimbo." Gene stood in the doorway, looking taller than ever, scarier than normal and his silver gun pointing directly at Jim's head. He clicked it without comment.

"Gene don't." Alex stopped him, feeling a scared Molly huddle closer. He matched her pleading gaze.

"Feeling sorry for me Alex?" Jim asked, a sardonic smile on his face.

"I could never feel sorry for you, you psychotic, sick bastard." Alex spat, instinctively covering her daughters ears.

"Language, not in front of little Molly." He patronised, looking at the blonde mess of hair, all he could see of Molly's head.

"Don't ever mention my daughter. Ever. What the hell do you want with me and her? You nearly bloody killed me? And how the hell did you get her here? And why?" Alex mentally ticked off the questions, glaring at him, anger shining in her eyes.

"One at a time Alex. Right, well first question's first; why did I try and kill you? You chose incorrectly Alex. You can't honestly have believed you can get on with your life and act normally without expecting revenge? Second; Molly getting here was nothing to do with me I can assure you. I was just fortunate enough to be the first to come across her. Third; I knew that by getting your daughter here and contacting you I'd be able to bring you here and sort this out once and for all." He explained.

"You never answered the important question…what the hell do you want with me and my daughter?"

"Revenge Bolly." He emphasised the use of her nickname, causing her to glare furiously and Gene to step forward, fist raised, bringing it down to punch him hard. One step ahead, Jim swiftly turned, ramming his fist as hard as possible into Gene's stomach, causing him to double up in pain and Alex to gasp in shock. Jim kicked him roughly, the once tough D.C.I collapsing beside Alex and Molly in pain.

* * *

The three officers stood in silence staring at the note. Shaz's bottom lip had dropped slightly, in shock and sympathy for her friend and Ma'am.

"I didn't even know she had a daugh'er." Ray muttered, not wanting to break the silence but needing some help from his colleagues.

"I remember her mentioning one once. Ages ago. Never heard about her again." Shaz thought back to the many conversations she'd had with Alex throughout her time in CID.

"Bloody bastard that Jim Keats though. What sort of sick twat goes for a lil' girl?" Ray questioned. Chris stood in silence, his hand shaking as he re-read the note for the twentieth time.

"W-What do we do? Do we stay here?" He eventually spoke, looking to his friends for opinions.

"I don't know…" Shaz whispered leaving the tense atmosphere to drift back over.

"Look. In normal circumstances the Guv and Ma'am have ALWAYS been there to help us and others no matter what. I mean, she may be a nightmare and seems to constantly have something to say but she's full of support and ready to jump to any challenge. Therefore I think we should help out too. Our repayment, to say thank you. I mean Jim is smart, really smart! If he's got the Ma'am's daughter he obviously is expecting them to come and save her. So we should rightly go after them. In any case, backup is always required. This time, we're backup." Shaz exclaimed seriously after about five minutes of thinking. Immediately, sharing a look with Ray and Chris she understood they agreed and all turned in unison, heading to their desks and taking their coats, before leading out in a wordless motion.

Without signing a car out, minds focussed on one goal the three of them climbed into one of the station cars; Ray in the drivers seat, Chris in passenger and Shaz in the back. However this is when they stopped."Where will they be?" Ray asked aloud, the same as Shaz and Chris were thinking.

"They didn't take a radio. How are we gonna find them?" Chris then questioned.

"Drive. We drive. Think like the Guv. He doesn't care whether there is a destination or not, as long as we have a name and the belief, we'll find him." Shaz advised and Ray nodded, sticking the key in ignition and took off, with a speed to make D.C.I Hunt proud.

Not with a destination in mind the three of them sped round the streets looking everywhere possible in the hope of finding something that might help.

"Where can they be?" Ray thought aloud, turning the wheel and heading down a new route. The thin road had cars parked either side.

"It's like the impossible journey…" Chris commented, unhelpfully.

Shaz didn't speak, her eyes glued to the outside looking for something, anything that might help.

Half an hour later they had ended up escaping a labyrinth of streets and were now in an neglected estate. It looked full of rundown buildings and kids sitting on the street corners. A gang of mainly boys were walking together, a couple with beer bottles in their hands, the others with cigarettes. They watched as the car drove past before continuing with their conversation.

"There!" Chris pointed in front where, even in the growing dimness of light the gleaming, scarlet Quattro stood out, abandoned at the side of the road. Parking haphazardly the three officers cautiously walked towards the Quattro, Ray trying the passenger door.

"Locked. So they weren't forced out…" Ray pointed out, his policing skills coming in handy.

"But which way did they go?" Shaz asked looking around."Possibly in there..?" Chris asked, his finger pointing to an abandoned house, the door partly ajar. Signalling to the others to keep quiet Ray led the way, gun held aloft, into the corridor.

It was dusty and dark, with a single light bulb left working, glowing aimlessly in the middle of the ceiling. The doors in the passage were closed, all locked or pulled to. They paused, huddled together in the middle under the light, begging quietly for a small sound to help them. Or a loud sound. At that point a loud _thump _echoed on the ceiling above them, causing the light bulb to flail around helplessly, swinging dangerously close to Ray's head. It had helped though.

Creeping up the stairs they could immediately see just the one door open, and a shadow of a figure stood in the light.


	19. All coming to war

Alex and Gene shared a worried glance at each other before turning back to Jim. It was very rare when they were both stuck, she'd normally counted on Gene saving her but with him down next to her and no way of contacting Ray, Chris and Shaz she thought they were done for.

'_No.' _she thought stubbornly, '_We are not done for. Just a temporary set back. I'm not having him hurt Molly. If one of us can distract Jim then the other can get the upper hand and we can fight back. Jim's head's about to explode with happiness anyway, he thinks he's won so his guards will be down. All that's needed is quick timing, a plan and someway of getting Gene to understand without physically telling him…' _Alex's thoughts and scheming was interrupted by a forward falling Jim Keats and an ear-to-ear grinning Ray Carling, standing behind with his gun held triumphantly above his head. Shaz and Chris were holding hands, smiling together, stood at the doorway."Took ya bloody time didn't ya Carling?" Gene asked heaving himself up and kicking a wincing Jim for good measure."Sorry Guv, but with no radio, no directions and no idea we were left to work on basic instinct." Ray returned. Shaz hurried past them, helping Alex to get her daughter up."You both okay Ma'am?" She asked considerately.

"Yeah, we're good thank you Shaz." Alex smiled, leaning down to face Molly, checking she was alright."Everything's gonna be okay Molls. Mummy's here now." She pulled her daughter into a hug, kissing her fluffy blonde hair and not wanting to let go. She heard the sobs of her baby and wrapped her arms round her even tighter for reassurance.

"Come on Bolls. We've gotta go, get this bastard into a nice comfy cell and she's gonna want something' to eat or summit'." Gene indicated Molly, before signalling to Ray and Chris to take Jim and take him back.

Back in the main office of CID Alex was sat in her desk chair, Molly sat on her lap, leaning against her. As her mum stroked her hair billions of thoughts and questions ran through her mind.

"Mum?" She asked.

"Hmm." Alex replied, fondling a lock of hair absent-mindedly.

"Where are we?" "1984." Alex sounded so casual in reply due to lack of sleep and the drama of the day. Molly was just as tired, so at the time didn't press the subject.

As the main office door opened she sat, bolt upright, staring in surprise. Gene looked just as surprised for some reason. Alex looked over lazily and smiled.

"Cell 14. Though' that one would sui' 'im." Gene told her.

"Isn't that the cell the four drunks projectile vomited in the other night?" "Tha's the one." Gene had a smirk on his face.

"That's disgusting." Molly piped up from her mothers lap.

"Indeed. I wanna talk to him." Alex noticed Gene's eyes glaze over, instinct telling him to refuse her.

"No ya don't." He replied, not an opinion, more of a statement."Yes I do Gene. I need to speak to him. He's a ba…an idiot yes, but I need to know why he was doing this." Alex chose her words carefully, hoping that Gene would do the same in reply.

"Nothin' I say is gonna stop ya is it?" He asked, knowing the answer."Molly, your gonna stay with Gene for a while, just until I've done some police work. Okay sweetheart?" She directed her voice toward her daughter. She mumbled something sleepily and slid off Alex's lap, heading over to the D.C.I."Give her some biscuits or something, you never know, she might just go to sleep." Alex's told him, her eyes silently thanking him, despite the fact he had agreed to nothing. Before he had time to comment however the sound of her heels were disappearing down the corridor.

"Right Molly…" He turned, the look of nervousness at taking care of Alex's daughter evident in his eyes. She didn't look as tired anymore, her eyes bright and shiny and _brown. _'_She has her mothers eyes_' Gene thought.

"Right Gene…" Molly cocked her head at his silence smiling a little.'_And by the sounds of it, her mothers attitude. Hope she hasn't got her mothers temper or they'll be the death of me.' _He reviewed. For the first time in years he shuffled from foot to foot, slightly nervous…around a 12 year old girl.

Slamming the door violently Alex stormed confidently down the narrow corridor towards cell number 14, Jim Keats' new home. She could still smell the strong stench of vomit emitting and held a hand over her mouth and nose in order to block it as best she could. Viv followed with the keys in his hand, doing the same before stopping Alex."Maybe it would be best to reconvene to an interview room Ma'am? The smell at least would be bearable for more than five minutes." He suggested and Alex thought about it before replying. She just wanted to get this over and done with. Overcoming to the smell she nodded.

"Interview room 2 Viv." She replied and he nodded, moving to the side to allow her to escape back to the fresh air. He continued on, unlocking the door and looking at the ever presentable ex-D.C.I."D.I Alex Drake wishes to speak with you in interview room 2. If you'd like to come with me." Viv didn't wait for an answer, in true police style he firmly gripped the upper arm of Jim and hauled him through the cell door and down the corridor.

Alex waited, somewhat nervously in interview room 2, constantly glancing behind her at the door and tapping her red heel against the floor in growing impatience. All the time wasted was precious time she could be sharing with Molly, instead she was cooped up in here and Gene was with her daughter. After what felt like a lifetime of waiting she jumped round to the sound of the door clicking and Viv opening it and Jim was thrust forward. However it wasn't Viv who had pushed him. Alex held her tongue between her teeth to stop herself from blurting out a comment.

"Wha's the matter Bolls? Didn't honestly think I'm gonna leave you in 'ere with this psycho did ya? You're supposed to be the smart one." He shut the door and dragged Jim to the seat opposite Alex and headed back round, leaning on the chair next to her."Where's Molly?" "Molly's safe an' sound with Shaz. She'll be fine. Now didn't you wanna word with this bastard?" Gene stood back, allowing Alex to take control of the interview. She slowly cast her gaze back to said bastard and took a deep breath.

"What, in your sick, twisted, freak mind made you think kidnapping my daughter and using her as bait to get me to come to you was a good idea?" She asked, clenching her fists under the table although she'd always been against violence in the interview rooms.

"It worked didn't it?" Jim replied.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of a seriously pissed off mum Jim? Hmm? Cos trust me, you're just about face to face with one at the moment." Alex retorted.

"I did not kidnap your daughter Alex. I rescued her. Where was her Mummy when she landed in this godforsaken place anyway? Getting drunk with her D.C.I no doubt."

"Whether I was drunk, sober or severely hung-over it does not give you the right to take her under your wing. Molly's a smart girl. No matter where she is she'd have known not to go off with strangers and to just stay put until someone she recognises finds her. What did you do to make her go with you? And I would seriously think about your answer before replying Jim." Alex glared at him, anger flickering like fire in her eyes.

"You do no' wanna be on the receiving end of 'er right 'ooks jimmy boy. Believe me." Gene commented from behind and Alex remembered the day she'd socked him straight in the mouth. Jim looked to weaken in his chair, loosening up, almost like he was aware he'd never win this time."I'm sorry Alex. I really am. I don't know what came over me, honestly. I mean the notes, the stalking, the kidnapping, the threats…that's not me, you know its not. Alex you have to forgive me, I never meant any of it." He finished and looked hopeful, directly at the D.I.

"No. I don't forgive you. You kidnapped my daughter, tried to kill me, stalked me and you really think I'm gonna turn around and say that's alright Jim, no hard feelings? The innocent '_I didn't mean it, that's not me' _act doesn't work on me Keats, I've met enough bastards and liars in my time to know when someone means it and your about as truthful as bloody Pinocchio!" Alex slammed her hands on the table, partly in anger and frustration, the other to stop herself sinking to Gene's level and beating him to within an inch of his life. Annoyingly Alex watched as Jim didn't react, just continued to look at her, calmly, like they were talking about the weather. With that Alex stood up, signalled to the police officer stood in the shadows of the room to take him back to his cell. As he passed her she whispered into his ear;

"I hope you rot in hell. It's the least you deserve."

And with that she walked out of the interview room and back to the main office of CID.

"Alex!" Gene caught up with her. "Yer just gonna leave it at that?" He asked, confusion his expression."Yes. I don't want to talk to that bastard again. And don't you dare go and attack him Gene." Her eyes grew steely, glaring at him in defiance.

"Yer think I'm gonna leave it at that? He's gonna get wha' 'e deserves Alex."

"No! You beat him up he'll know he's antagonised you, he'll know he's won!" She persisted stopping in her tracks and turning to face him."He's a bastard through and through and he deserves a smack in that square 'ead of his for what he's done ta Molly!" Gene's gruff anger was returning, knowing that calm and caring would not grant him what he wanted.

"I am not having you beat him up for Molly! She's fine if you hadn't noticed, a little confused but that's not about being kidnapped that's about arriving here in the first place! Jim Keats didn't touch her and your not touching Jim Keats!" Alex was matching his anger, their voices beginning to rise in the arguments that had infamously echoed around Fenchurch East since she'd arrived 4 years ago.

"Alrigh' then if it means that bleedin' much to ya I won't punch 'im for 'er sake, I'll punch him cos he's a slimy fuckin' bastard and deserves it, and cos I'll enjoy smacking him to kingdom-bloody-come!" "Will you stop trying to act the bigger person! Any bigger your ego will be larger than America! You are NOT the winner in all of this Gene nor will you be if you beat him up! You'll knock yourself down to his level! Now I am telling you do not lay a finger on him! Understand?" "I don't need your permission Bolly nor will I ever need it until you are my superior officer which will not happen! Now you listen and shut your over-sized gob for just five minutes will ya…I am your D.C.I and therefore you will obey me, not the other way round. If I say I'm gonna knock ten bells outta Jimbo then I am going to knock ten bloody huge bells outta 'im. I am not gonna stick around waiting for your permission. Now I was telling ya tryin' to support ya and that but now I'm gonna do it for the sheer bloody hell of it!" With that he turned and stormed down the corridor, his long black coat billowing out behind him."Gene!" Alex called after him fiercely. He ignored her, pushing the doors open and allowing them to slam behind him."You bloody bastard Gene Hunt!" She screamed after him before running her fingers through her hair exasperatedly and turning to enter the office where Shaz had taken Molly into the kitchen, to try and block some of the loud yelling coming from Alex and Gene.

"Everything alright Ma'am?" Shaz asked tentatively, leading Molly back out as Alex sank onto the desk.

"No Shaz everything's not alright. D.C.I Hunt will make sure of that. Come on Molly, let's get home." She stood up, grabbed her white leather jacket and put her arm comfortingly around Molly's shoulders. Giving a small smile to the young WPC she led the way out off the office and back to the flat above Luigi's.

Molly's eyes widened as she stepped inside the warm flat, in front of her mother. Alex was as casual as ever, shutting the door slightly louder than anticipated and slinging her coat and keys on the arm of the chair. She then turned to her daughter who was wandering around in wonder, opening doors and cupboards and looking out at the view from the living room window.

"Mum…what's going on?" Molly asked, joining her mother on the sofa and staring up at her."Molly. This is 1984, Fenchurch London. You've been injured back in 2008 and have been sent into a coma, bringing you back here. The same thing happened when I was shot. I was brought back to 1981, the year your grandparents died. You must have been brought here because you wanted to be with me and this is where I was. Only Jim got to you first.""He's a freak." Molly commented simply. Alex couldn't help but laugh."Molly! Normally I would tell you off for calling people freaks…""…But you can't. You called him much worse mum, you and your boss did." She interrupted. Alex bowed her head."You heard that huh?""Mum I think they heard you two shouting in Australia." Molly replied laughing. Alex smiled.

"Just your average day in CID Molls."

"2010.""What?""You said I was injured in 2008. It was 2010. Time didn't stand still mum. It continued moving.""Oh…Molly your…""14 years old. I was having my birthday party this weekend. Evan was taking me to Disneyland." She replied and Alex sighed annoyed.

"It's alright mum. I've been before. I know what it's like.""That's not what's up Molls. I forgot it was your birthday." She looked up and Molly continued to smile."By the sounds of it you had a lot more on your mind recently. It's okay." Alex's smile was short-lived when a banging noise erupted on the door."Alex? Alex! You have to open up!" It was Ray's voice. She answered the door quickly, seeing an exhausted fellow D.I.

"Ray what's going on?" Alex asked in surprise."The Guv's beaten the shit out of Keats. Erm…I mean, the Guv's really hurt Jim…" Ray clocked onto Molly sitting on the sofa.

"He wouldn't listen to me before Ray what do you think has changed?" "Chris and Shaz locked him in the CID office." "Oh bloody hell!" Alex quickly threw on her coat.

"Ray look after Molly!" She called as she headed down the steps two at a time in a hurry.

* * *

hey guys, an extra long chapter cos im so late posting :( btw...next chapter...IS THE LAST!


	20. Everything comes to an end

**Just want to take a moment to say thankyou to all my readers and reviewers for making this story what it is. Your support, critiscism (SP), compliments and advice has helped me so much and now I am posting the final chapter. As per usual I would really appreciate your thoughts, not only on this chapter but the story as a whole.  
Hopefully I'll add a new story soon, my internet is a bit of a problem at the moment so I don't know when exactly. For now...enjoy :)**

**Thankyou :D**

* * *

The majority of CID members were huddled in the main entrance and talking amongst each other. Alex pushed past in an attempt to get to the open corridor.

"Ma'am? I wouldn't he went mental earlier."

"Just let me speak to him Chris." Alex gently brushed past him and headed down, her footsteps echoing away.

Gene was sat in his destroyed office. He was on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the door, a half empty bottle of whisky in his hand. He heard the familiar clicking of heels on tiles but didn't turn his head or move even a little, waiting for her to find him. It didn't take long.

Alex spotted the dirty blonde hair of her D.C.I and quickened her pace, heading inside the door and seeing him sitting on the floor. She sighed and knelt down beside him.

"What have you done Gene?" She whispered as he looked at her. During his violence against the rest of the room he'd managed to catch himself with something and a small cut had formed above his eye. It was bleeding but not much.

"Dragged me away." He mumbled bringing the bottle towards his mouth. Alex stopped him, taking it in her own. Surprisingly he didn't complain and allowed her.

"Good. But why take it out on the room?"

"I dunno Alex. I was angry. Really angry. More angry than before. I felt like I'd let you and Molly down and didn't ge' a chance for justice."

"Oh Gene." Alex sat beside him and rested her head against his shoulder, an arm slipping round him.

"They'll kick me off the force now won't they?" He asked, looking at her. She raised her head to look back.

"Not if we have anything to do with it. You've got fight left in you yet Guv and we're not letting you go just like that. You'll have to do a lot more than trash the room. It was in need of redecorating anyway." A small smile flashed on his lips before disappearing.

"I'm terrible with a pain'brush." He pointed out and a laugh escaped her.

"Chris, Ray and Shaz will do it. You can persuade them. You're the manc lion. You never know I might even help out." She smiled.

"Am I Bolls?"

"Yes." She replied with certainty, as he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Standing up he reached down and took her hand, pulling him up with her. Standing together, their hands still clasped his other gently laid on her waist she looked up at him.

"Thank you Alex."

"No problem Gene." They smiled together and it was unsure who leaned first, or whether it was together but the gap between them closed and their lips pressed gently together.

* * *

**10 months later.**

A screeching halt interrupted the silence in the empty street as the clocks chimed midnight. An exhausted Gene Hunt headed up the stairs and unlocked the door, slipping as quietly as he could into the flat.

"Your late." A tired voice told him from the sofa as the brunette stifled a yawn.

"And you should be asleep." He replied, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"I said I'd wait up."

"Molly asleep?"

"Yeah. This one isn't though. Been kicking for the past half an hour." Alex smiled, indicating the bump which had been forming on her stomach.

"Wants to meet 'is mum." Gene smiled as he took her hand and led the way to the bedroom.

"Time for sleeping Bolls." Alex suddenly laughed.

"I'm not gonna get any sleep at this rate."

"Well if there is no sleeping then…" He stopped talking, kissing into the crook of her neck.

"Molly's next door and she's sleeping. Plus it's too late. Come on Daddy bear, into bed." Alex shimmied out off her jeans changed her shirt to a comfortable top and snuggled under the duvet next to him.

"Nigh' lady B."

"Night Gene." She pressed her head against his chest and made herself comfy.

Through all the drama that may take hold in someone's life, Alex knew that with her baby, her love and her enemy behind bars nothing more could go wrong. Tomorrow would consist of the usual. Alex and Gene would argue about whether she should go to work. He'd leave without her in an effort for her to stay. Molly would leave for school, Alex would leave for work regardless to the conversation and they would spend the day catching bastards and sticking them behind bars.

The manc lion, his lioness and his pride of workers following them every step of the way.

Unbreakable.

* * *

**THANKYOU EVERYBODY! THIS IS THE END AND I'M WAITING FOR YOUR VIEW...GOOD OR BAD? BITS YOU LIKED/DIDN'T LIKE? CHARACTERS? Thankyou to you all and whether you review or not, knowing I have readers makes me very happy :) Cannot believe I have finished this story...I'm in shock right now!**


End file.
